Deja de llorar!
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Capitulo Ultimo! No me maten por el final . KXH
1. Deja de llorar

Hola!

Este es mi primer Sonfic así que no sean muy duros cuando me critiquen si? Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca y... no se por que siempre hay que ponerlo si ya todos lo saben -.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Titulo: "Deja de llorar"

Era un atardecer muy rojizo, una combinación excelente con aquel cabello rojizo del aquel ser tan hermoso. Aquel Joven parecía caminar sin rumbo alguno, Absorto en sus pensamientos...

Kurama's POV

"Puedo recordar todos esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, no hace mucho. Todo esos problemas que tuvimos que superar... juntos con nuestros amigos. Podría decirse que fueron malos momentos, pero pudimos comprender muchas cosas, que antes no nos dimos cuenta... Pero ya todo acabo, esos bellos momentos quedan en el olvido"

A causa de escuchar una voz familiar volví a la realidad y deje esos bellos recuerdos en el pasado, aquella voz correspondía a Yusuke

Hola Kurama como estas?-Dijo Yusuke, aunque yo me demore un poco en responder ya que venia absorto en mis pensamientos

Em... Hola Yusuke estoy bn gracias y tu?-Dije a lo que volví de mis pensamientos

Muy bn, y que andas haciendo por aquí?

Pues nada en especial solo quería pensar un poco

Yo creo que venias bien metido en tus pensamientos por que estamos bien lejos de tu casa sabes?

Si tienes razón-Dije mientras le daba una sonrisa a Yusuke-Y tu que haces por acá?

Vine a ver a un viejo amigo que vive por acá

Ya veo-En eso miro mi reloj- OH mira la hora, ya debo irme Yusuke

Si, bueno nos vemos

Si-Dije mientras me alejaba, había caminado mucho, sin darme cuenta y ahora iba a llegar tarde a casa lo bueno era que Shiori no estaba en casa así que cuando ya iba acercándome a mi casa camine mas lento pero por desgracia había una Shiori muy preocupada en casa

Shuichi, como me preocupe-Dijo Shiori mientras se acercaba y me tomaba la cara con sus manos

Lo siento mamá, yo no quise... -fui interrumpido-Ya no importa hijo ya me siento más tranquila

Ok- Dije-Vamos Shuichi te serviré algo de come, que pronto me iré al trabajo

Tomaras el turno de noche otra ves-Pregunte-Me temo que sí Shuichi-Respondió algo triste-Pero mañana estaré aquí todo el día-Dijo mas contenta

Me da gusto-Dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa

A propósito Shuichi-Dijo mientras ponía su plato y el mío en la mesa

Que pasa?-Pregunte

Es que cuando llegué y fui a tu habitación para ver si estabas allí, me encontré con un desorden muy grande, que fue lo que paso allí?

Em... Pues... Es que no encontraba algo así que no me quedo otra que hacer eso?-Mentí a Shiori

Que tanto buscabas que dejaste tan desordenado?

Pues...-"No podía decirle la verdad, no podía, algo se me tenia que ocurrir"

Bueno ya no importa, pero ordena esa habitación-Dijo mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina

Si-Dije mientras le ayudaba con las cosa

Bueno hijo ya debo irme-Dijo Shiori mientras se despedía y se iba

Adiós-Respondí

"Ahora que estaba solo de nuevo ya no tenia que hacer así que fui a ordenar mi pieza, no quería ni recordar del por que tal desorden, pero era imposible olvidarlo, era la primera ves que me descontrolaba tanto yo era muy calmado pero aquella noticia me desconcertó aquella frase nunca la olvidare "Kurama me voy, y lo mas probable es que no vuelva" ni siquiera me dio explicación simplemente se fue y hasta hoy no ha vuelto"

Me puse a ordenar y aproveche de deshacerme de muchas cosas que me lo recordaban

Bueno solo me falta el mueble junto a mi cama-Dije algo contento ya que mi pieza ya estaba casi lista. La mayoría de cosas que estaban en el mueble eran papeles sin importancia así que les iba a botar todos juntos, cuando los tome y me disponía a botarlos callo un pequeño papel, en lo que me deshice de lo otros tome aquel papel, el papel estaba muy doblado y cuando lo empecé abrir mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido no sabia él por que pero presentía que aquel papel me daría muchas explicaciones

Hiei's POV

"Me encontraba en un bosque cercano al templo de Gen kai la razón era Yukina, ella estaba viviendo allí así que decidí quedarme en el Ningenkai un tiempo, mas solo por ella, aunque pronto regresaría al Makai y lo más probable que fuera para siempre, tenia unas cuantas misiones que cumplir en el Makai y Yukina prometió ir al Makai a visitarme así que no había nada que me ligara a este lugar.

No quería admitir que me quería alejar de este lugar por que sabia que si me quedaba le haría daño a "Algunas" personas, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada yo me iba mañana a primera hora y no ahí marcha atrás."

(Empecé a observar la Luna, estaba mas cerca que nunca, pero poco a poco me fui durmiendo, aunque no logre dormir por completo, empezaron a pasar mil y una imágenes de Kurama y yo haciendo mil y una cosas aunque de pronto desperté de golpe por un ruido)

"Preferí no bajar la guardia otra ves, de pronto recordé ese pequeño papel que deje a Kurama donde le explicaba el por que de esta situación"

Aunque seguí recordando esos momentos, sobre todo recuerdo los últimos días y momentos con el

"_Estamos Frente a frente, no decimos nada_

_Tu sabes lo que siento, agachas la mirada"_

Kurama's POV

(Me quede pensando sentado a un lado de mi cama) "Y pensando en todo lo que había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido, que no alcancé hacer algo para remediarlo pero aunque aquí salga una explicación no comprendo que paso"

"_El amor se termino_

_Y por eso digo adiós"_  
"Un Día Hiei me quiere, me habla, esta conmigo" _"Tus Manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara"_  
"Aunque creo que esto lo tenia previsto hace un tiempo" _"ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma"_   
"En verdad no entiendo que le paso" _"me dices que no entiendes, que paso conmigo que donde esta el amor que te había prometido"_

"Tantos momentos felices que ahora solo me hacen sentirme triste"

"_Aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos Te juro amor que no las echaré al olvido"_

(Estos pensamientos no duraron mucho por que el timbre me hizo volver a la realidad, baje rápidamente)

Hola Yusuke-Dije algo sorprendido

Hola Kurama, perdona la Hora

No te preocupes, pasa

Gracias, que te trae por aquí?

Pues..

Hiei's POV

"Ya había amanecido y yo seguía aquí, creo que me dormí sin darme cuenta, lo raro es que aunque dormía seguía pensando en esos ultimamos momentos, en esos que tu cambiaste en ese momento que te rompí el corazón"

"_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz_

_aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado"_

(Me dispuse a bajarme de aquel árbol y cuando ya estaba abajo y me encaminaba hacia el templo de Gen Kai para despedirme de Yukina sentí la presencia de Kurama, así que me fui lo más rápido que pude ya que lo ultimo que quería era toparme con el)

Kurama's POV

"No podía permitirle que se fuera si antes decirme las razones de esto, ademas yo lo amo, no quiero que se vaya"

Flash Back

(Estos pensamientos no duraron mucho por que el timbre me hizo volver a la realidad, baje rápidamente)

Hola Yusuke-Dije algo sorprendido

Hola Kurama, perdona la Hora

No te preocupes, pasa

Gracias, que te trae por aquí?

Pues...

Pasa algo malo?

Es que supe que Hiei se va mañana para el Makai y no piensa regresar

Que?-Dije muy sorprendido

¿Cómo lo supuse no sabias verdad?

No tenia idea, pero muchas gracias por avisarme Yusuke, tengo que evitar eso

Eso espero jejejeje

Fin Flash Back

"Sentí la presencia de Hiei alejarse muy rápido y supuse que noto la mía así que me apure lo mas que pude y logre alcanzarlo antes de llegar al templo"

HIEI!-Grite desesperado, aunque Hiei pareció ignorarme-Vamos Hiei detente-Dije con una voz triste que hizo que Hiei se detuviera.

Hiei Gracias por esperar-dije mientras jadeaba apoyado con el codo de un árbol

Hn-se limito a decir

Hiei, por que haces esto?

Hacer que?

Por que te vas?

Me aburrí de tantos Ningens

Hiei yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado

"_Deja de decir que tu sin mí ya no puedes vivir_

_Yo sé bien que pronto olvidaras lo que a pasado"_  
Ya encontrarás a alguien que te quiera de verdad zorro-Dijo Hiei dándose media vuelta Pero... Yo no quiero a otra persona, yo te quiero a ti-Dije mientras miraba él suele

"_El amor que esperas llegara_

_Ese amor que no te puedo dar"_

Basta Kitsune, no ves que te haces daño, yo me iré te guste o no ya veras que si encuentras a otra persona-Dijo Hiei alejándose

"_Y veras que cuando estés con él_

_seré un recuerdo que vas a olvidar"_

(Me quede ahí viendo como Hiei se alejaba para siempre de mi, el solo recordar que seria la ultima ves que lo vería hicieron salir unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos.

Me la pase todo el día en mi casa, haciendo nada simplemente en mi habitación pensando, siquiera comí, solo quería pensar aunque Shiori trato de hacerme comer, pero nada consiguió)

"_La noche ya se acerca se acerca y duermes en mi brazos_

_hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar"_

(Al otro día me desperté muy temprano pero de todas formas me levante y me prepare para la escuela.

El camino a la escuela fue muy normal, creí que en este día nada fuera de lo normal pasaría, pero cuando iba de vuelta a casa me tope con dos curiosos)

Hola Kurama-Dijeron Yusuke y Kuwuabara

Hola chicos, que los trae por aquí

Pues quería saber como te había ido con Hiei ayer-Dijo Yusuke seriamente

Pues... -Dije mientras agachaba la cabeza-El se fue

Demo como dejaste que sé fuera-Dijo Yusuke sorprendido

No pude evitarlo-Dije mientras unas lagrimas cayeron de mi ojos

Lo siento Kurama-Dijo Yusuke

No te preocupes pero debo irme- Dije dándome vuelta

Si-Dijo Yusuke

Lo siento mucho por ti-Dijo Kuwuabara

Gracias chicos-Dije mientras me alejaba-Adiós

Adiós Kurama-Dijo Yusuke y Kuwuabara

"_Siento tristeza en mi interior_

_por no ganarle al corazón"_

"Por que me tenia que topar con ellos y revivir esos momentos tan dolorosos, el momento donde Hiei se iba de mi vida para siempre? Por lo menos me queda el saber que el quiere que yo sea feliz y que no me odia del todo"

"_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado"_

"Seque mis lagrimas y continué mi camino a casa"

Hiei's POV

"Ya no tenia que hacer, ya había terminado con mis misiones y no había nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear y distraerme de todo lo ocurrido aunque no se de donde saque las fuerzas para seguir adelante el otro día, el ultimo día que lo vi"

"_Té Juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo_

_te pido me perdones te juro lo intente"_

"Creo que lo mejor será que me olvide de Kurama para siempre o me haré daño a mi y quizás a el y no lo quiero ver sufrir"

"_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz_

_Aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado"_

Kurama's POV

(Me encontraba en mi habitación después de una exquisita cena, estaba totalmente absorto en mis pensamientos, mientras permanecía acostado en mi cama mirando esa pequeña notita"

"Ya tome una decisión, aunque creo que será casi imposible de lograr pero lo intentare, Hiei intentare olvidarte, sé que nunca fue tu intención hacerme sufrir y te agradezco que me hallas hecho feliz aunque fuera solo un tiempo y aunque tu no me quieras yo te amo"

"_Deja de decir que tu sin mí ya no puedes vivir_

_yo sé bien que pronto olvidaras lo que a pasado"_

(Guarde la carta de Hiei en un libro que llevo conmigo a todos lado, para siempre llevar a Hiei conmigo)

(Cuando ya guarde la nota me fui hacer mis tareas, la primera tenia que llevar un poema para mi clase inventado por mi y eso hice: )

"Si algún día sufres –y lo harás-por alguien que te amo y que te abandona, no le guardes rencor ni le perdones: deforma su memoria el rencoroso y en amor el perdón es solo una palabra que no se aviene nunca a su sentimiento. Soporta tu dolor en soledad, porque el merecimiento aun de la adversidad mayor esta justificado si fuiste desleal a tu conciencia, no apostando solo por el amor que te entregaba su esplendor inocente, sus intocados mundos. Así que cuando sufras –y lo harás- por alguien que te amo, procura siempre acusarte a ti mismo de su olvido porque fuiste cobarde o quizás fuiste ingrato.

Y aprende que la vida tiene un precio que no puedes pagar continuamente. Y aprende dignidad en tu derrota agradeciendo a quien te quiso el regalo fugaz de su hermosura"

(Cuándo termine, ya estaba agotado y lo único que hice fue irme a la cama y mientras me dormía dije una y otra ves ¡Ai Shiteru Hiei!"

Hola

Espero sus reviews


	2. Te quiero

Hola Soy yo de nuevo con mi segundo capitulo espero que les guste y ahora mejor empezamos a responder Reviews o sino no voy a terminar nunca jejejejejeje.

MarceLiz: Hola Grax Marce por tu Reviews y también gracias por ayudarme en este capitulo también jajaja XD y si me esforzare por terminarlo a ver si termino algo en la vida no? XD Y me alegra mucho que té allá gustado el primer capitulo por que este no creo que te guste tanto XD bueno gracias otras ves. Bye 

**Yukina Jaganshi: **Hola tantas preguntas no? Y quizás los deje juntos quizás no depende totalmente de los Reviews jajajajajaja no mentira, como tu eres una de mis mejores amigas te haré el favor de dejarlos juntos así luchamos con el Kurama/Botan Mukuro/Hiei y otro mas no? Jejejejejeje y con respecto a la otra pregunta en este capitulo veras lo que pasa y si sigues sin entender en el colegio te explico XP ya? Y creo que eran tres preguntas no dos como dijiste en el Reviews aquí esta la continuación Ja ne!

**Naru: **Hola Mana muchas gracias por tu Reviews y aunque te responda el Reviews no significa que no siga molesta ya? Pero no tanto jajajajajaja y deja a Kurama tranquilo XD tu entiendes verdad cuídate. Bye

**NizzaMinamino: **Gracias por el Reviews y aquí ahí otro capitulo como me lo pediste gracias por tu Reviews espero que te guste el capitulo

**Darky: **Hola amigis como vas en la vida? Jejejejeje pensar que por medio de este Sonfic nos conocimos jajajajaja bueno y ya te sientes mejor por lo que dijo esa cabra cierto? Espero que si bueno espero que te guste este capitulo aunque ahora no viene con canción XD y arregla las cookies luego XD Ja ne!

Haruka: Hola gracias por el Reviews, no llores tanto bueno creo que en este capitulo en ves de llorar te vas a reír por lo mala escritora que soy XD y que alegra que tenga tu aprobación y que te allá gustado el fic Bye 

**Misato shirou: **Hola por supuesto aquí te traje mas capítulos y tratare de ayudarte en eso de Kurama/Botan y me alegra que también te allá gustado Ja ne!

**Hehenxcore: **Hola como tas? Lo siento por no contestarte en el msn es por esta razón que no lo hacia, mi segundo capitulo XD quizás no tenga tanta acción y eso pero espero que lo sigas leyendo de todas formas bueno eso es todo Bye

Kitsune's Miko: Hola Amigis!!!! Que felicidad que me hallas podido mandar el Reviews (lagrimas en mis ojos) y no te preocupe yo comprendo lo del virus y por lo otro creo que no me conviene dejarlos separados por que tu y otras personas que conozco ¬¬ me querrían matar no eres la única y yo espero con ansias el tuyo no te tarde mucho y como prometí aquí el segundo capitulo 

Al fin (suspiro) termine que agotador contestar Reviews pero no se desanimen por que ahora comienza el segundo capitulo .

Titulo 2º capitulo: Te Quiero 

(H)

"Me encontraba en el Ningenkai, aunque había decidido nunca volver, Yukina me necesitaba estaba enferma y lo único que quería era verme así que me resigne y vine a verla, lo malo es que Kurama se encontraba aquí, no se por que ella era mi hermana no de el"

(K)

"Estaba en el templo de Genkai ya que Yukina estaba enferma y como era mi amiga tenia que venir a verla y para sorpresa mi me encontré con Hiei, me sentí muy feliz al verlo pero él parecía ignorarme así que me limite a saludarlo cuando llegue y no le dirigí mas la palabra aunque eso me hizo sentir muy triste por no poderle hablar teniéndolo tan cerca"

(ya era algo tarde)

Kurama vienes con nosotros?-Dijo Yusuke desde afuera

Es verdad ya se me hizo tarde es mejor que me vaya- Dije poniéndome de pie- Adiós Genkai, adiós Yukina y espero que pronto te sientas mejor y adiós Hiei –Les dije con una gran sonrisa

Adiós Kurama-Dijo Genkai

Adiós Joven Kurama-Dijo Yukina

Hn-Dijo Hiei

(Y en uno segundos después me encontraba con Yusuke y Kuwuabara camino a casa, después que nos separamos para poder cada uno ir a su casa yo me pase a una plaza cerca de mi casa para pensar un poco)

"Esta es una gran oportunidad para hablar con Hiei, pero como hacerlo si él me ignora en cada momento? (suspire) No sé por que se comporta así conmigo, yo no le he hecho nada al contrario lo único que he hecho es quererlo pero no me daré por vencido mañana si el se encuentra intentare hablar con él"

(Me quede un rato mas allí hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde así que me levante y me fui a casa.)

"Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie y como no tenia hambre por lo ocurrido pase directo a mi pieza"

"Cuando desperté sentí ruidos abajo así que decidí ir a ver quien era. Cuando llegue abajo..."

Bueno días Shuichi-Dijo Shiori

Buenos días-Dije mientras pasaba mi mano por uno de mis ojos

Te dejare el desayuno servido, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar-Dijo Shiori preparando todo para que desayunara.

Trabajaras todo el día?

Si hijo y llegare bastante tarde, apropósito hace un rato llamo un amigo tuyo necesita que vayas a un templo-Dijo Shiori mientras dudaba un poco de lo que decia

Quién era?-pregunte

Yusuke parece

Gracias mama

De que templo habla?

No tiene importancia-Dije dándole una gran sonrisa

Pero...-Dijo mirando un reloj-Ya se me hizo tarde hijo, cuídate si y no llegues tarde a casa

Si mama, adiós cuídate-Dije mientras me sentaba en la silla para empezar con mi desayuno

(Cuando Shiori se fue y yo termine con mi desayuno me dispuse a ir a bañarme y vestirme para ir al templo de Genkai)

"Para que me necesitaran con urgencia? Quizás le paso algo a Yukina o a Hiei! No ojala que no, mejor me daré prisa.

Cuando ya estuve allí note que Hiei no se encontraba en el templo pero eso no me detuvo y entre de inmediato al cuarto donde todos se encontraban"

Kurama me alegra que llegaras-Dijo Yusuke acercándose a mí

Que pasa Yusuke, pasa algo malo?-Dije mirándolo seriamente

Es Yukina... -No alcanzo a terminar la frase

Que le paso?-Dije tomando a Yusuke de los hombros

Ella esta cada ves peor, hoy en la mañana amaneció con mucha fiebre y no han podido bajarle la fiebre-Dijo Yusuke muy bajito bajando la vista

Pero ayer estaba muy bien

Si pero a veces pasa y necesitamos tu ayuda-Dijo levantando su vista

Para que me necesitas?

Es que Yukina lo único que ha hecho es pedir ver a Hiei y el se fue al Makai-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Y... que quieres que haga yo...?-Dije algo nervioso

Que lo vayas a buscar-Dijo Yusuke- Y por que yo!!!-Le grite

Por que tú eres él mas adecuado-Siguió con esa sonrisa maliciosa

Sí? Y por que?-le pregunte-Vamos tu sabes por que-Dijo con una mirada picara que hizo que me sonrojara

No digas estupideces-le dije algo molesto

Vamos Kurama yo se que quieres ir además hazlo por Yukina-Dijo

Mmmm... Esta bien-Suspire

Que bien-Dijo Yusuke dando un salto-Pero será mejor que te vayas al tiro Yukina no puede esperar-dijo mientras me empujaba de los hombros hacia la puerta

Pero... –No me dejo terminar

No vuelvas si no vuelves con Hiei-Dijo cerrando la puerta

¬¬ yo haciéndole un favor y me trata así-Suspire y me marche

"No sé cuantas horas llevare buscando aquí en el Makai, no ahí rastro de Hiei por ninguna parte y ya estoy algo cansado, nunca debí decir que si pero aquí estoy buscando a la persona mas importante para mi...)

(H)

"No sé por que tengo este mal presentimiento pero que será? Quizás sea Yukina igual me preocupa un poco pero tenia que volver además cuando me vine ya estaba mucho mejor pero si no es ella que es?..."

(Así cada uno siguió totalmente absortos en sus pensamientos hasta que sin darse cuenta se toparon)

(K)

"Cuando levante la vista y me volteé haber con quien había chocado me encontré con Un Hiei muy pensativo y el no tomo importancia el a verse topado con alguien así que no me quedo otra mas que llamar su atención"

Hiei-Llame para que reaccionara y lo tome de un hombro. Hiei solo se volteo y quedo pasmado al verme y yo tampoco reaccione cuando él me vio pero luego me di cuenta que no podiamos estar para siempre así

Hiei, yo... dije algo nervioso

Tu que?-Pregunto

Yo... es que... Yusuke...-No se que me pasaba

Podrías hablar claro de una ves, no tengo tiempo para esto-Dijo algo molesto

Lo siento, es que... Yusuke me mando a buscarte porque...

Le paso algo a Yukina?-Dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello de mi polera y yo solo me limite a asentir con mi cabeza

Que le paso Kurama?-Dijo muy molesto

Si me soltaras quizás podría decir-Dije con una sonrisa

Habla-dijo mientras me soltaba

Veras... es que...Fui interrumpido

Si va a empezar así mejor me voy al Ningenkai enseguida ¬¬-Dijo enojadísimo

Lo siento-Dije mientras pensaba "Lo estoy arruinando todo, el se enojara mas de lo que ya esta son un tonto, tonto tengo que calmarme"-Lo que pasa es que Yukina empeoro, tiene mucha fiebre y lo único que pide es verte y por eso me mandaron a buscarte

Y por que a ti?-Pregunto

Yo... no sé... simplemente me pidieron... no ahí una razón

Hn, iré a ver a Yukina vienes?-Pregunto mientras se volteaba

Mmmm... sí!!-Dije mientras lo empezaba a seguir

"El camino me pareció eterno, era un silencio algo incomodo, pero no tenia que decir además el estaba molesto conmigo aparte de por como me comporte hace un rato por otra cosa mas y esta era mi oportunidad de averiguarlo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando volví de mis pensamientos ya estábamos llegando, yo no se por que la vida se empeñaba en separarme de el"

(Cuando nos acercábamos Yusuke y Kuwabara salieron a recibirnos aunque Hiei los ignoro y paso directo a ver a Yukina)

Creo que te fue bien Kurama-Dijo mientras reía, pero yo no le respondí solo me quede pensado

Té pasa algo Kurama-Pregunto Kuwabara

Eh... No, estoy bien-Dije al notar la preocupación de Kuwabara

Creo que mejor entrare-dijo Kuwabara

Sí!!-Respondí al igual que Yusuke

En verdad te encuentras bien Kurama-Dijo Yusuke al ver mi cara, aunque yo no respondí además en ese momento salió Keiko del templo y le dijo a Yusuke que quería hablar con él así que me quede solo.

"Esta es ultima oportunidad de hablarle pero si me voy a poner como hace un rato lo único que voy a conseguir es que se moleste mas conmigo creo que por ahora volveré a casa"

(Cuando ya llevaba unos cuantos pasos me llamaron...)

A donde vas?- Pregunto Hiei y yo al sentir su voz me voltee al momento

A donde crees tu?-Dije. "Soy un tonto, él me esta hablando y yo le respondo así"

Por algo te estoy preguntando no?-Dijo algo irónico

Pues... Voy a mi casa-Dije algo nervioso

Ya veo-Dijo mientras entraba al templo

Hiei!-Llame

Hn?-Dijo él volviendo a mirarme con toda calma

Estas enojado conmigo?-Pregunte mientras bajaba la cabeza

Mmm... No

Entonces por que me ignoras-Dije mientras lo volvía a ver

Tiene que a ver una razón para todo?-Cuestiono algo enojado

Pues no

Entonces?-Dijo

Sabes debo irme y entra pronto Yukina debe necesitarte-Dije mientras me volteaba y me iba y tampoco escuche mas la voz de Hiei

"Que fue esto, porque ahora me hablo? Y otras veces me ignora? Es verdad que no tiene alguna razón después de todo hablamos de Hiei pero aunque muchas veces ignora a la gente nunca lo había hecho conmigo después de todo soy su mejor amigo no? Ahora quede mas confundido, que hacer? No lo se, además fui un idiota por a ver perdido esta oportunidad, de verdad soy un tonto"

(H)

"Que fue lo que me paso por que hice esto? Acaso no quería que el se fuera? Por que? Cada ves estoy mas confundido pero bueno no tengo tiempo para pensar en esto, iré a ver a Yukina"

(Cuando entre a la pieza de Yukina estaba ella solo no como cuando llegue que estaban todos así que me acerque enseguida a ella)

Me alegra que volvieras-Dijo Yukina dándome una gran sonrisa

Hn-Dije mirando por la ventana

Té pasa algo Hiei?-Pregunto algo preocupada

No nada por que la pregunta?-Dije mirándola

Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa Hiei-Dijo con algo de tristeza-Algo te pasa pero si no me quieres decir no te voy a forzar

Pero... en verdad no me pasa nada-Dije mirando nuevamente por la ventana

Quizás tu no quieras admitirlo Hiei pero yo conozco esa mirada-Dijo con una sonrisa

Sí? Y que te dice?-Dije algo irónico

Que tú estas enamorado

No... eso no es verdad...-Dije mientras se acercaba a la ventana

Quizás me puedas mentir a mi pero no a tu corazón hermano-Dijo Yukina con mucha calma

Hn-Dije antes de que Yusuke y los demás entraran a molestar

Bueno Yukina nos venimos a despedir, ya nos tenemos que ir a casa, ya es muy tarde-Dijo Yusuke

Me alegra que hallan venido chicos-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

Y a nosotros nos alegra que tu estés mejor-Dijo Kuwabara acercándose a Yukina y tomándole las manos pero se alejo a los minutos por que noto que yo me enoje

Bueno adiós Yukina-Dijeron todos

Y tu enano no te atrevas a dejarla sola escuchaste?-Dijo Kuwabara gruñendo

A mi no me dan ordenes y menos tu deforme-Grite

Por que siempre tienen que paliar-Pregunto cuando ya todos se habían ido

Es un entrometido, que le importa a el lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?-Dije muy enojado

Pero el solo sé preocupa-Dijo Yukina

Yo no le he pedido que se preocupara

Hiei-Dijo Yukina mirándome con mucha ternura

Te vas a quedar aquí o iras a ver a alguien?-Pregunto

Y a quien debería ir a ver según tu?

No se quizás a Kurama...-Dijo mientras notaba que yo me sonrojaba un poco

Por que habría de ir a verlo?-Dije mientras me alejaba

Vamos ya no lo ocultes mas, tu quieres a Kurama, no te engañes-Dijo ella

Yukina eso no es cierto y sabes debo irme necesito pensar-Dije mientras salí

Ojalá pongas en orden tus sentimientos Hiei-Susurró

(Me fui al bosque que estaba junto al templo)

"Por que me dijo eso Yukina? Será verdad? No por supuesto que no que tonteras digo, por que me pasan estas cosas a mí? Pero bueno ni idea creo que no volveré al templo por ahora, quiero estar solo algún tiempo"

Continuara.....

Hola les gusto el segundo capitulo? Espero que si por que a mi no se lo encontré algo "raro" pero ya no se me ocurría que escribir XD así que espero Reviews y díganme si dejo juntos a Kurama y a Hiei

Ja ne!


	3. Confesión

Hola tanto tiempo ne?, estuve mucho tiempo con la cabeza en blanco por eso me tarde pero muchas gracias a todas mis amigis que me ayudaron a seguir , al final responderé Reviews

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Hirui no Shadow por a verme ayudado a continuarlo, si no hubieras sido por ti todavía estaría en blanco

Capitulo: La confesión de Hiei (grax prima por el titulo )

(H)

"Cuando los primeros rayos de sol tocaron mi cara abrí lentamente los ojos hasta que me di cuenta donde me encontraba, no podía creer donde me encontraba, no podía entender que hacia frente a la ventana de la pieza de Kurama, Como demonios llegue aquí será mejor que me vaya antes de que Kurama me vea"

(Cuando ya estaba retrocediendo para irme choco con unos arbustos y a decir verdad hice algo de ruido)

(K)

Que fue eso?-Dije despertando bruscamente-Que abra allá afuera? –Dije mientras me levantaba y me asomaba por la ventana

Que raro no ahí nada-Dije mientras observaba a todos lado y me encontraba con un Hiei alejándose

Abra sido Hiei?-Dije algo confundido-Pero que abra andado haciendo por aquí?

(En ese momento entra Shiori a la habitación)

Pasa algo Shuichi?-Pregunto Shiori

No por que?-Dije algo confundido por la pregunta

Entonces que haces ahí en la ventana?-

A es que sentí un ruido-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Oh! Bueno, ahora ve a ducharte y después ve a tomar desayuno sí?, Yo ya me tengo que ir al trabajo-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para despedirse-Cuídate sí?

Hai mama-dije mientras Shiori se despedía y se iba

"Cuándo ya termine de desayunar decidí ir a dar una vuelta, ya que lo único que quería hacer era pensar por todo lo que a pasado últimamente, todo a sido muy raro por ejemplo desde cuando a Hiei le importa donde voy? O desde cuando él viene a mi casa? A propósito de eso tengo que buscarlo para preguntarle si era él... Pensándolo bien, es normal que me diga que no pero bueno mejor iré al templo"

(Así me fui todo el camino hasta el templo. Y cuando llegué solo estaba Yukina y Genkai)

Buenos días-Dije cuando entre al pequeño comedor

Buenos días Joven Kurama-Dijo Yukina con una gran sonrisa-Buenos días Kurama-Dijo Genkai

Que le trae por aquí tan temprano joven Kurama-Dijo Yukina

Pues quería ver como seguías pero me doy cuenta que ya estas mucho mejor-Dije

Sí muchas gracias por preocuparse-Dijo Yukina-Apropósito, usted sabe donde esta mi hermano-Dijo esperanzada de que él hubiera estado conmigo

No, no lo he visto-Dije "Bingo, ya tengo algo, después de todo tiene que ser Hiei el que estaba pero toda la noche? No creo o sí? Pero ahora la pregunta era que hacia ahí pero esa pregunta solo él podía responderme"

(Después de conversar un rato con Yukina y Genkai decidí que mejor me marchaba por que tenia cosas que hacer en la casa)

Bueno ya debo irme-Dije mientras me ponía de pie y ellas se limitaron a asentir

Adiós-Dije mientras me iba

Adiós Joven Kurama-Dijo Yukina

(Cuando iba a casa sentí la presencia de Hiei pero como no lo podía ver seguí mi camino ignorando su presencia pero justo cuando iba a entrar a mi casa Hiei se paro al frente mío)

Hola Hiei-Dije con una gran sonrisa

Hola-Se limito a decir

Que pasa? Por que te atraviesas así?

Necesito hablar contigo Kurama-Dijo Hiei

Pues.. Entremos a la casa y ahí hablamos sí?

No aquí esta bien-Dijo un poco molesto

Vamos Hiei entra a la casa

Dije que aquí esta bien Kurama-Dijo Hiei

(H)

Pues si no entras no hablare contigo-Dijo entrando y dejando la puerta abierta para que yo entrara mientras el se sentaba en el sillón y ahí se quedo hasta que sintió el portazo que di y me miro y se dio cuenta que yo estaba molesto

Ahora si me escucharas?-Dije muy molesto

Pues si-Dijo-De que quieres hablar conmigo

Pues... veras-fue lo único que dije y al momento un gran silencio quedo en la casa

Té pasa algo Hiei-Dijo algo preocupado

Kurama... -Dije y volví a callar

Dime-Dijo

Es que este... -Volví a callar

Hiei dime de una ves no ves que me tienes preocupado-Dijo Kurama

Últimamente he pensado en ti y no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza y no sé por que-Dije antes de que Kurama siguiera hablando pero Kurama se quedo impresionado con lo que dije así que no hablo mas pero yo no me podía quedar callado, el silencio era demasiado molesto

Por que tienes que ser tan perfecto, tan confiable, tan paciente, tan lindo... –Fue lo ultimo que dije por que me di cuenta que Kurama cada ves estaba mas blanco XD

Pues... –Dijo Kurama hasta que yo lo interrumpí

Yo no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado hasta ahora que casi no nos veíamos y no sabes cuanto me dolió ese día que te dije que me iba a ir para siempre y ahora que de nuevo estas cerca de mi no quiero que té alejes-Dije mientras me sonrojaba y el silencio callo de nuevo y como Kurama no respondí decidí que seria mejor irme y eso esta haciendo hasta que Kurama me toma de la muñeca y me voltea a él

A donde vas?-Me pregunto Kurama

Pues... ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí-Dije agachando la cabeza

Yo también te quiero desde el día que me dijiste que te ibas nunca te deje de querer-Dijo mientras tomaba mi cara para que yo lo mirara- además recién dijiste que no te gustaba estar lejos de mí y después te ibas a ir para siempre? ¿Cómo es eso?

Pues es que como no respondías... –Dije

(K)

Es que... -No pude terminar la frase por que sentí la cerradura de la puerta he hizo que me alejara de Hiei y por suerte que lo hice por que era Shiori.

Hola-Dije cuando entro

Hola Shuichi, pensé que no estarías-Dijo acercándose a mí y besando mi mejilla-Y quien es él dijo Shiori mirando a Hiei

Él... es Hiei, un amigo mío-Dije algo nervioso

Ya veo, mucho gusto Hiei-Dijo con una sonrisa

Hn-Se limito a decir Hiei

Bueno yo me voy a dar un baño para descansar por que voy a tomar el turno de la noche en el trabajo-Dijo mientras subía las escaleras

De nuevo vas a tomar el turno de la noche?-Pregunte

No me queda opción hijo-Dijo entrando al baño y al momento sentí la puerta, por donde había entrado mi mama hace un momento, cerrarse y cuando me voltee haber me di cuenta que Hiei se había ido y yo salí de inmediato tras el pero me quede ahí en la puerta y lo llame.

Hiei!!!-Grite y el se voltea a verme mientras lo alcanzaba

Que pasa Kurama?-Pregunto

Por que llegaste y saliste?-Pregunte

Solo quiero dar una vuelta-Respondió

Pero...-No alcancé a terminar

No te preocupes voy a volver-Dijo mientras yo le dedique una hermosa sonrisa y lo vi alejarse, después que se había alejado lo suficiente me dispuse a volver a la casa. Cuando entre vi que Shiori estaba cocinando y yo subí a mi pieza.

Cuando llegue a mi pieza me recosté en la cama y al rato después me dormí

(H)

"Por que tenia que llegar ella a interrumpir todo? Pero será verdad todo lo que le dije a Kurama, de verdad lo siento? Si tiene que ser así pero por que me complico tanto ahora después de habérselo dicho, mejor dejo de pensar estupideces"

(K)

"Abrí mis ojos... Aún tenía sueño, pero por una razón que no pude entender me desperté...

Mire a todos lados y encontré la razón, era la ventana que estaba abierta así que me levante a cerrarla justo cuando la iba a cerrar me encontré con la cara de Hiei"

Hiei... -Dije-Que haces aquí?-Pregunte

Pues vine por algo que olvide la ultima ves que estuve aquí-Dijo

Que... olvidaste...-Tartamudee

Pues... -No dijo nada mas

Que olvidaste Hiei?-Pregunte pero Hiei no dijo nada solo se acerco peligrosamente a mí

Hiei... –Dije-Cállate-Dijo mientras Hiei tomaba mi mentón lo atrajo hacia él y me beso y respondí rápidamente y sin dejar de besarme Hiei me llevo a la cama; Ambos caímos en ella

Hiei me beso con muchas ganas, nuestras lenguas recorrían la boca del otro. Lentamente Hiei bajo a mi cuello mientras lo besaba, lamía y mordía...

Pero antes de que Hiei siguiera fuimos interrumpidos por el teléfono y después de un gran esfuerzo Hiei me dejo libre para contestar, baje lo mas rápido que pude las escaleras por que el teléfono estaba sonando hace un buen rato...

Bueno-Dije mientras cogía el teléfono

Hola Kurama, me alegra encontrarte-Dijo Yusuke

AH! Hola Yusuke, pasa algo?-Pregunte

A decir verdad si, Yukina se puso mal de nuevo

Y yo puedo ayudar en algo?-Pregunte

Es que llamaba para ver si Hiei estaba contigo

Pues... si aquí esta, quieres hablar con él?

No solo dile que vaya al templo por favor-Dijo Yusuke

Oka yo le digo-Dije

Bueno, nos vemos allá-Dijo Yusuke

Adiós-Dije colgando

Continuara...

Hola les gusto? A mi tampoco jejejeje bueno a los Reviews

Hirui no Shadow: Hola amigis gracias por tu Reviews y jejejeje todavía no toy segura del final así que prepárate y no me mates si el final no te gusta TT bye

Haruka: Hola grax por tu Reviews.... eres otra loka mas que me va a matar si no los dejo juntos? -- Jejejejeje lo siento U todavía no toy segura del final así que agarrante bn por que quizás puede ser una final triste muajajajajajajajaja ja ne!

Sutendoyi: Hola, Grax por el reviews, me alegra que te gustara y por supuesto lo continuare lo mas pronto que pueda jejejejejeje ahora que tengo la idea en mi cabeza es cosa de escribir no me demorare tanto. Bye

Lady Jaganshi: Hola, Tu también? Rayos cada ves me están dando mas ganas de dejarlos separados XD jajajajajajajajajaja y claro ya no me demorare tanto no te preocupes por que con PC o sin PC voy a seguir Igual Ja ne!

Aru-Chan: Hola, no ahí nadie que no apoye a esa pareja, a mí también me gusta pero saben me da miedo de solo pensar en que me podrían hacer si los dejo separados pero bueno mejor continuemos, gracias por el Reviews bye

Misato Shirou: Hola amigis como tay? Espero te allá gustado este capitulo jejejeje a y por fa no olvides dejarme Reviews de nuevo XD y yo también pensaba que no tenia talento hasta que una amiga me ayudo con este fic y ya ves a muchas personas les gusto solo inténtalo. bueno nos vemos Ja ne!

Atemu no Kitsune: Hola, tu también? Bueno da todavía pienso si dejarlos juntos y gracias por tu Reviews espero que te allá gustado este capitulo

Bueno ya termine no olviden los reviews ¬¬ sobre todo ciertas personas, hasta luego Ja ne!


	4. ¿Qué Hiei qué?

Hola creo que me tarde un poco pero espero me perdonen por que he tenido muchos problemas pero ya estoy aquí.

Este Capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mis dos amigas: Yukina Jaganshi y a la Marce-Liz.

Bueno vamos con los reviews

Marce-Liz: Hola Marce gracias por el Reviews, te perdono por no a verme dejado reviews en el segundo capitulo O y gracias a tu ayuda pude seguir con este 4 capitulo espero te guste bueno adiós. Ja ne!

Yukina Jaganshi: Hola Yuki (de donde saque eso o.O?) Gracias por tu reviews y para que quedes contenta Hiei no se muere, tuve un cargo de conciencia y no lo voy a matar pero de pasarle algo malo no ahí duda jajajajajaja pero no te preocupes va a tener un final feliz, creo jajajaja bueno adiós gracias por el reviews a y una cosa, cuando vas a terminar tu fic? Te estoy esperando hace tiempo ¬¬, aprovecha ahora que no estamos en el colegio bueno no importa

Ja ne!

Kioko Jaganshi: Hola gracias por el cumplido y no te preocupes por que seguiré así XD y muchas gracias por el reviews. Bye

Hirui no Shadow: Hola amiga de nada, no fue nada dedicártelo, te lo merecías me has ayudado mucho jejejeje y pues veras sobre la venganza, Será algo más pequeño pero no menos doloroso muajajajajaja (risa malvada) bueno publica luego tu fic ¬¬ bueno bye

Suisho Haruka: No te preocupes por ahora el fic va a terminar con un final feliz , no quiero que una revuelta venga a mi casa con antorchas y otras armas para matarme por no dejarlos juntos U así que no te preocupes y gracias por el reviews. Ja ne!

Mayumi-Minamino: Hola gracias por tu reviews esta muy lindo O aunque me dio algo de susto, ojala que no se te ocurra algo TT bueno y lo más probable es que el final sea feliz aunque este capitulo será un poco trágico, quizás o.O? A y ojala hallas podido dormir bueno gracias de nuevo por el reviews. Bye

Naru: Hola manita gracias por tus reviews y ojala pueda leer este capitulo ahora que no tienes que hablar con Kurama (Me lo contó todo, y es una lastima) bueno adiós manas y muchas gracias. Ja ne!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Capitulo anterior:_

_(K)_

_Bueno- Dije mientras cogía el teléfono_

_Hola Kurama, me alegra encontrarte-Dijo Yusuke_

_AH! Hola Yusuke, pasa algo-Pregunte_

_A decir verdad sí, Yukina mal de nuevo_

_Y yo puedo ayudar en algo-Pregunte _

_Es que llamaba para ver si Hiei estaba contigo_

_Pues... si aquí esta, quieres hablar con él?_

_No solo dile que vaya al templo por favor-Dijo Yusuke_

_Oka, yo le digo-Dije_

_Bueno nos vemos allá-Dijo; Yusuke_

_Adiós-Dije colgando_

_Fin del capitulo anterior_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 4: Que Hiei que?

(K)

Cuando colgué di media vuelta para ir a ver a Hiei pero no fue necesario por que estaba parado en él ultimo escalón de la escalera con los brazos cruzados

Hiei... -Dije

Que pasa-Pregunto Hiei

Yukina se puso mal y te necesitan en el templo-Dije mirando a otro lado

Hn-Dijo Hiei subiendo a mi habitación y yo me quede ahí hasta que sentí la ventana de mi pieza y subí corriendo pero fue tarde pues Hiei ya se había ido.

Yo salí detrás de el, por que tenia un mal presentimiento, pero el es mas rápido y ya debe estar allá.

(H)

Cuando ya estaba por llegar al templo pude divisar a Genkai y a Kuwabara, se les notaba muy preocupados así que me apure un poco

Hasta que llegas-Dijo Kuwabara

Por que no cierras la boca mejor deforme-Dije mirándolo con una cara de que te voy a matar

Enano-Dijo Kuwabara mientras miraba a otro lado

Ya chicos basta-Dijo Genkai

Si Genkai tiene razón, es más importante Yukina-Dijo Kuwabara volviendo a la conversación

No te metas deforme-Dije cruzándome de brazos

Hiei-Dijo Genkai

Que tiene Yukina ahora-pregunte volviendo a verla

Pues, es una enfermedad no muy conocida por eso ahí que ser rápido por que no sabemos a que atenernos-Dijo Genkai sacando un papelito de su bolsillo-Por eso necesito que vayas aquí, dijo entregándome el papel.

Que es esto-Pregunte abriendo el papelito

Necesito que vayas a ese lugar, tú eres él mas indicado, ahí puede estar el remedio de Yukina-Dijo Genkai muy seria

Hn, Me iré de inmediato-Dije guardando el papel

Pero una cosa Hiei-Dijo Genkai

Hn?

Te advierto que puede ser muy peligroso-Dije

Estaré bien, nadie puede contra mi-Dije mientras me iba

Vuelve pronto-Dijo mientras veía como me iba

(K)

Por fin ya había llegado, y me encontré con Kuwabara que iba saliendo

Hola Kurama-Dijo Kuwabara con una sonrisa

Hola, donde esta Hiei-Pregunte con una voz muy agitada

Ya sé fue-Dijo Kuwabara

A donde-pregunte preocupado

Al Makai-Dijo Kuwabara con toda naturalidad

Rayos-Dije mirando a otro lado

Pasa algo-Pregunto algo preocupado

Sabes a que parte exactamente-Pregunto con una voz de desesperación

No pero Genkai sí sabe-Dijo

Gracias Kuwabara-Dije mientras entraba

Genkai esta con Yukina-Dijo mientras se alejaba

Gracias-Dije mientras lo veía irse

Adiós-Dijo alzando su mano

Adiós-Grite mientras entraba y me dirigía al cuarto donde estaba Yukina, cuando ya estuve ahí busque con la mirada a Genkai en la habitación pero no estaba y Yukina estaba dormida.

Buscas a alguien-Pregunto Genkai tomándome del hombro

Genkai-Dije volteándome algo asustado y Genkai se limito a sonreír

Genkai... A donde fue Hiei-Pregunte ilusionado con encontrar la respuesta

Al Makai-Dijo fríamente

Pero a que parte exactamente-Pregunte

Kurama, Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Hiei no tarda en volver-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Pero... es que necesito... -No pude terminar por que Genkai me interrumpió

Yo de mi parte no te diré, ya es bastante con exponer a Hiei a ese riesgo y no lo haré contigo, pero si insistes tanto pues búscalo por tu propia cuenta, Kurama-Dijo mientras volteaba y se alejaba de mí.

(H)

Una neblina muy densa cubría todo el lugar, no sé dónde diablos estaba pero sentía unas presencias bastante cerca mío pero no podía verlos.

(K)

Rayos estoy perdiendo mi tiempo así, donde puede estar Hiei. De pronto me vi envuelto en una neblina y un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de devolverme pero algo me decía que me estaba acercando a Hiei así que decidí continuar y así me la pase largo rayo caminando entre la neblina.

(H)

Rayos algo no esta bien aquí, he camina bastante y no se donde rayos estoy y esas malditas presencias todavía siguen cerca de mí

Muéstrense- Rugió Hiei muy enojado pero nadie apareció en cambio las presencias desaparecieron- Debí suponerme que eran unos debiluchos-Dijo Irónicamente pero las presencias aparecieron mas cerca que nunca.

(K)

De pronto sentí la presencia de Hiei y eso me puso contento por que ya estaba cerca de él pero de pronto su presencia simplemente se desvaneció y ese presentimiento volvió aparecer en mi cabeza así que empecé a correr hasta él ultimo lugar donde sentí la presencia de Hiei.

No sé cuanto corrí pero mis piernas no daban mas así que empecé a correr mas lento hasta que entre la neblina logre divisar un cuerpo en el suelo, corrí esperando que no fuera Hiei pero era él, tenia toda su ropa rasgada y estaba sangrando en la nuca

Hiei-Dije tratando de despertarlo pero nada-Hiei resiste por favor, no te mueras, yo te voy a ayudar-Dije mientras unas lagrimas se escaparon y recorrieron toda mi mejilla y luego cayeron sobre Hiei-No me dejes por favor-Dije mientras miles de lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

Pero no es hora de llorar-Me dije secándome las lagrimas-Lo primero es sacarte de este lugar-Dije mientras lo tomaba con sumo cuidado.

Cuando ya pude salir de la neblina me pose en un árbol para poder descansar un poco y note que Hiei llevaba algo en su mano derecha, abrí su mano y era un pequeño frasquito, al parecer Hiei había logrado su objetivo, pero solo estuve unos cuantos segundos por que la condición de Hiei empeoraba...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado una semana y Hiei estaba en un coma profundo en el hospital, sin mucha esperanza según los médicos, pero yo sabia que Hiei iba a estar bien aunque los doctores advertían que si Hiei se recuperaba probablemente tendría secuelas muy grandes, pero a mi no me importaba con tal dé que estuviera bien.

Kurama-Dijo Yusuke

Ah! Sí-Dije; mientras volvía en sí

Estas bien Kurama-Pregunto Yusuke mirándome muy preocupado

Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Yusuke-Dije algo cansado ya que me la he pasado aquí en el hospital

Claro que no estas bien-Dijo Yusuke-Por que no vas a descansar, eso te haría bien

No, enserió estoy bien-Dije bostezando

Si, claro, no te preocupes por Hiei esta en buenas manos y cualquier noticia nosotros te avisamos ya-Dijo Yusuke mirándome mas serio que nunca

Pues...-No me dejo terminar

Él quedarte no es una opción-Me dijo casi encima de mí

Ok, me quedo claro-Dije

Entonces vas a ir a descansar-Pregunto ansioso

Sí, pero cualquier cosa... -No termine

Si, cualquier cosa yo te aviso. No te preocupes-Dijo Yusuke

Bueno adiós-Dije despidiéndome de todo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin en mi cama, que cansado estoy, pero ahí algo que todavía no entiendo, por que Yusuke insistió tanto en que viniera a mi casa, de todas formas me hacia falta dormir así que eso haré-Dije; mientras me acomodaba en mi cama para dormir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(H)

Un Dolor en la cabeza hizo que me despertara alterado, no sabia donde estaba y tampoco recordaba nada y en toda mi confusión entraron tres hombres, los tres estaban de blanco, eran doctores? Pero...

Hola Hiei, veo que estas progresando-Dijo uno de los doctores

¿Dónde estoy-Pregunte con una cara muy inocente

En el hospital, un amigo tuyo te trajo en un estado muy deplorable-Dije el otro doctor que estaba revisando unas maquinas junto a mí.

Bueno iré avisarle a tus amigos que ya pueden venir a verte-Dije él mas viejo que estaba junto a la puerta

Que amigos-Pregunte algo confundido

Los que te trajeron, no los recuerdas-Pregunto el primer doctor acercándose peligrosamente a mí

No recuerdo nada-Dije mientras los dos que quedaban me quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(K)

Estaba de lo mejor durmiendo hasta que el teléfono me despertó y cuando ya estuve sentado en mi cama recordé a Hiei y la promesa que me dio Yusuke así que salí corriendo a coger el teléfono.

Bueno, Yusuke-Pregunte preocupado

Hola Kurama te tengo buenas y malas noticias-Dijo Yusuke

Que paso, le paso algo malo a Hiei-Pregunte muy, muy preocupado

Pues... mira Hiei despertó... -Dijo

Que bien, iré de inmediato-Dije contento

Kurama-Dijo Yusuke para que no colgara

Que-Pregunte

Hiei no recuerda nada-Dijo con una voz melancólica

Qué-Dije; confundido

Él... perdió la memoria-Dijo Yusuke con un poco mas de calma

Que... pero no puede ser, Hiei... -Dije

Kurama-Dijo Yusuke pero sin respuesta-Kurama estas ahí?

Ah! Si aquí estoy, voy de inmediato-Dije con unas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

Ok, aquí té esperamos-Dijo Yusuke colgando.

Por que Hiei, por que tenia que pasarte esto, yo sabia que algo malo iba a pasar-Dije mientras apoyado en la pared me sentaba y rodeaba mis rodillas con mis brazos y hundía mi cabeza entremedio.

Estuve lamentándome un buen rato hasta empecé a calmarme y me fui rápidamente al hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(H)

Estos malditos ningen ya me están aburriendo, se la pasan entrando y saliendo y preguntándome cosas que no sé sus respuestas además ya me siento bien por que rayos tengo que estar aquí, nadie me obliga así que yo me largo-Dije mientras me sacaba todas las porquerías ningen que me habían puesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(K)

Maldito ascensor, por que se tarda tanto-Dije ansioso por que llegara al piso en el que estaba Hiei

Por fin-Dije bajándome del ascensor y dirigiéndome a la sala de espera. Cuando ya estuve ahí todos me quedaron mirando con mucha pena

Kurama-Dijo Yusuke acercándose a mi

Que paso-Pregunte nervioso

Hiei...-Dijo Yusuke y no termino

Hiei que-Pregunte poniendo mis manos en sus hombros

Hiei se escapo-Dijo mientras mi corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos

Continuara...

Holas, me quedo muy cortito, lo siento es que no tengo mucho tiempo bueno dejen reviews plis


	5. Buscando

Holax! n.n si ya se que se suponía que no iba a seguir pero mejor pónganse contentas en ves de quejarse por que voy a continuar si? Ese fue un mal momento que ya fue solucionado gracias a Misato Shirou y por eso este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a ella n.n. bueno vamos con los reviews

Hirui no Shadow: Hola amiga me alegra que me hallas dejado un reviews aunque sigo esperando tu fic ¬¬ pero bueno ojala disfrutes este capitulo y no olvides dejarme un reviews ah y lo siento pero Kurama igual tendrá que sufrir jajajajaja pero de quedar juntos van a quedar de eso no ahí duda amiga bueno nos vemos.

Naru: Ilo y Feña son pololos, Ilo y Feña son pololos, Ilo y Feña son pololos XD Hola mana jejeje gracias por el reviews y te hubiera dado el adelanto pero como no te conectaste jejeje bueno espero te guste y no olvides el reviews Ja ne!.

Mayumi Minamino: Hola gracias por tu reviews me hizo reír mucho y aunque sea demasiado tarde casi un mes feliz cumpleaños XD y no te preocupes Hiei va recuperar la memoria jejejeje bueno gracias por tu reviews y ojala te guste este capitulo.

Suisho Haruka: Hola amiga como estas? Bueno aquí te traigo otro capitulo como lo pediste ojala te guste y yo también me pregunto por que les gustara hacer sufrir a mi pobre Kurama XD jejeje bueno creo que no te esperabas esto y por este esfuerzo me merezco un gran reviews no lo crees , Nos vemos

Kioko Jaganshi: Hola, como estas? Jejeje se que me tarde con el fic pero es que deje volar mi imaginación y me costo pillarla de nuevo pero ya volví y todo lo que me pediste se te será cumplido y bueno en este capitulo quizás Kurama sufra un poco pero es normal no? Bueno nos vemos.

Yukina Jaganshi: Buuuuuuuuuuuu! El colegio u.u que fome y que miedo que ya tengamos todos los profes, que asco, y peor la Iliada vomitando que fome u.ú bueno disfruta el fic mejor

Marce-Liz: Holax gracias por el Reviews y muchas gracias por que tu también fuiste fundamental para que pudiera seguir, ARIGATOU! Y espero te guste este capitulo n.n disfrútalo

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Bueno ahora viene lo mejor el 5 capitulo espero les guste

Capitulo 5: Buscando a Hiei

(Kurama)

"En ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza que Hiei se pudiera escapar pero después de todo con su forma de ser y estando confundido seria capas de todo, lo mejor seria salir a buscarlo por que no quería perderlo."

Ahí que buscarlo- Le dije a Yusuke.

Por supuesto, vamos de inmediato antes de que sea tarde- Dijo Yusuke y así salimos de una ves del Hospital.

(Hiei)

"Que me paso? Por que no puedo recordar nada? Tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y eso me da mucha rabia, era tal la confusión que ni siquiera me puedo estar quieto, no sé en quien confiera y en quien no.

(Kurama)

"Con Yusuke nos dividimos para buscar a Hiei pero nada, no había rastro del, pero me preguntaba una y otras ves que pasaría si el no me recuerda? Y peor aun sino confía en mi?. Creo que seria un golpe demasiado fuerte que no podría soportar, y así pase largo rato recorriendo la ciudad con esas preguntas atormentando mi mente.

Después de caminar mucho llegue a un parque muy grande y decidí entrar en él después de todo a Hiei le gustan los árboles no? Pero que tonto soy el no debe recordarlo, pero de todas formas entre."

Cuando ya estaba por salir dos chicas me detuvieron...

Hola Shuichi-Dijo una de ellas.

Hola-Dije recordando que ellas iban en el mismo salón de clases que yo el año pasado.

Tanto tiempo-Dijo la otra.

Sí, mucho tiempo-Dije sin mucha importancia.

Y así siguieron un largo rato hablándome, pero yo no les preste mucha atención, yo estaba buscando a Hiei.

(Hiei)

"Mis piernas ya se están cansan, cuanto he caminado? No lo sé lo único que se es que no se nada. (NA: Eso salió raro o.o? Pero entiendan esta confundido XD).

De repente me encontré afuera de un parque y se me hizo imposible seguir caminando, había algo que me llamaba la atención así que me detuve un momento en la entrada, pero como no logre saber que era lo que me llamaba la atención seguí caminando sin rumbo.

(Kurama)

Hiei!-Grite olvidando que las dos chicas seguían hablándome.

Ah?-Dijeron las dos chicas desconcertadas.

Me tengo que ir-Dije con un tono de preocupación.

Pero Shuichi-Dijo una de ellas

Lo dejamos para otro día, sí?-Dije

Esta bien-Dijeron cruzándose de brazos

Jejejeje, Nos vemos luego-Dije alejándome de ellas.

Una ves que estuve fuera de su vista empecé a correr en dirección en la que se había ido Hiei pero a lo que llegue a la esquina no había rastro de Hiei por ningún lado.

Rayos!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas que hizo que algunas personas me quedaran mirando, pero yo no le tome importancia.

Será mejor llamar a Yusuke, para que venga hacia acá, busque mi celular en mi bolsillo y marque él numero de su celular.

Bueno-Dijo Yusuke algo agitado

Yusuke?-Dije

Ah! Kurama eres tu, me alegro que llamaras-Dijo Yusuke un poco mas calmado

Encontraste a Hiei?-Dije con algo de ilusión

No, no lo he visto todavía-Dijo

Yo lo vi...-Dije sin terminar

Entonces lo encontraste?-Dijo contento

No-Dije tristemente

Por que no?-Dijo confundido

Es que cuando lo vi, no pude salir detrás del y cuando ya estuve libre lo perdí de vista-Dije

Pero Kurama, que puede ser más importante que encontrar a Hiei?-grito

Eso no importa la cosa es que necesito que vengas hacia acá para que lo busquemos desde aquí-Dije

Y donde estas?-Pregunto

Afuera del parque-dije mirando a todos lados a ver si veía a Hiei

Ok, no estoy muy lejos, estaré lo mas pronto posible-Dijo

Ok, té espero-Dije colgando

Después de un rato divise a Yusuke y venia con Kuwabara, eso me alegro por que entre mas mejor.

Hola Kurama-Dijo Kuwabara cuando ya estuvieron frente a mí

Hola-Dije-No vieron a Hiei por allá?-Pregunte

Nones-Dijo Yusuke

Bien, entonces nos quedan dos opciones-Dije apuntando dos calles-tu Yusuke ve por ahí con Kuwabara y yo iré por aquí-Dije

Y pero por que los dos por aquí-Dijo Kuwabara

Por que esa calle se divide en dos mas adelante-Dije mirando hacia allá

Ok-Dijo Kuwabara – entonces vamos Yusuke

Cualquier cosa avisan-Dije

Si-Dijeron mientras se iban

Será que yo también me vaya- Suspire

(Hiei)

"De pronto pare en seco, me pregunto que sirve que camine sin rumbo, esto no hará que este menos confundido, pero tampoco sé que más hacer"

(Kurama)

Hiei!-Murmuraba una y otra ves mientras lo buscaba

"Había mucha gente en la calle, y eso me impedía ver con claridad, lo único que quería era que mi teléfono sonara y que fuera Yusuke o Kuwabara para decirme que lo habían encontrado pero nada."

(Hiei)

"Ya esta oscureciendo, que debería hacer? Buscar algún lugar para quedarme? Que lugar? Que haré mañana?. Esas eran mis grandes preguntas y me gustaría que alguien las respondiera"

(Yusuke)

"Ya casi ni sentía mis piernas, había caminado todo el condenado día y nada, por primera ves me gustaría encontrarme con Hiei, pero igual me preocupa, después de todo Hiei es mi amigo y los tipos que lo atacaron pueden volver, pero bueno mejor sigo buscando"

(Kazuma)

Donde se abra metido este enano-Me pregunte mientras me paraba en una esquina

Y si se fue por aquí?-Me volví a preguntar-Pero después de tantas calles recién se me ocurre que podría haber doblado, Pero bueno mejor sigo derecho-Dije mientras cruzaba y cuando ya estaba del otro un estúpido que no se fijo choco contra mí.

Mierda!-Griten al mismo tiempo que di con el suelo.

Por que no te fijas por donde vas-Dijo el tipo ese enfadado

Y por que no te fijas tu...-Dije mientras levantaba la cabeza y me topaba con el chico de los ojos rojos que tanto buscaba

Hiei!-Grite

Que!-Dijo el mirando a todos lados sin comprender

Gracias a dios que te encuentro-Dije parándome

Y quien eres tu?-Dijo Hiei parándose y sobandose la cabeza

"Mi mundo se fue a los caños cuando escuche es frase..."

Es verdad, como se me puede a ver olvidado-Dije sacando mi celular y mientras me disponía a marcar el celular de Kurama vi que Hiei se alejaba.

Oye!-Le grite mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca

Oye! Que te crees , Suéltame-Exigió Hiei mientras me golpeaba en la cara y se alejaba

Sigue siendo el mismo enano de siempre-Dije sobandome la cara y buscando el teléfono

(Kurama)

SIGUELO!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas

Pero Kurama, ya me golpeo una ves-Dijo Kuwabara adolorido

Pero solo síguelo sin molestarlo así no te golpeara, solo hasta que yo llegue allá-Dije contento

Esta bien pero date prisa-Dijo algo enojado

Hai-Dije cortando

"No puedo creer que ya apareció, que contento me sentía... Ya había pasado diez minutos corriendo en la dirección que Kazuma me dio pero no los veía y eso hacia que mis esperanzas bajaran y empecé a pensar en mil cosas que podrían a ver pasado pero esas inquietudes se perdieron en mi mente cuando divise a Hiei a una cuadra de mi"

Hiei!-Grite haciendo que el se detuviera y que esperara a que yo llegara-Que alegría verte-Dije poniendo mis dos mandos en sus hombros.

(Hiei)

"Que rara sensación, cuando me encontré con el otro chico que me ha venido siguiendo todo este rato solo me sentí mas confundido pero ahora que veo a este otro chico mi corazón late de una forma diferente, quien será este chico?"

Hm.- Fue lo único que pude decir ante tal sorpresa

Me suponía que no sabrías que decir-Dijo abrazándome

Oye!-Dije separándome

Lo siento Hiei, es que estoy muy contento de verte-Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Y quien se supone que eres tu?-Interrogue algo confundido

Soy Yo Kurama-Dije contento

Mmmm.., Yo debería conocerte-Pregunte

No te preocupes, con los días ya me recordaras-Dijo mientras que me miraba con una cara muy rara...

CONTINUARA!

Espero les allá gustado, se me hizo fácil acceder a terminar el fic por que ya había empezado este capitulo Ali que por eso les traje este capitulo y bueno les aviso que nos quedan como 2 o tres capítulos como máximo n.n... Bueno espero sus REVIEWS; DE TODOS LOS QUE LEAN EL CAPITULO ¬¬ por que por no mandarme reviews ya me habían quitado las ganas de escribir así que de ustedes depende n.n

JA NE!


	6. Desconfianza

Holax!

Por fin volví, ya llevaba mucho tiempo flojeando u.ú, además me aburrí que me dijeran "Cuando vas a terminar el fic?" "Ya lo estas escribiendo?" Pues aquí esta para que no me molesten y de todas formas discúlpenme por demorarme tanto es que tuve algunos problemitas que no me daban ánimos para seguir. Pero bueno vamos con los REVIEWS!

Naru: Holas mana n.n por fin actualizando, espero que te guste este capitulo, sobre si Hiei recupera la memoria pues todavía lo estoy pensando muajajajaja Risa diabólica depende como se porten ciertas personas que les gusta Hiei jijijiji bueno mana nos vemos cuídate.

Yukina Jaganshi: Holas jejejeje igual pude publicar gracias a Mi Yashichi O, el lo pudo abrir, aunque casi no puedo donde tu te llevaste mi disquete, por suerte que lo había guardado (ya malo) en mi PC bueno ojala te guste este capitulo

Hirui no Shadow: SORPRESA! Ves que si seguí desde de una larga lucha con mi mente lo logre u.ú. y espero que puedas leer por lo menos mi fic T.T y no me puedes decir que no vas a escribir mas hasta el próximo año no ves que recién vamos en mayo! Tienes que escribir ¬¬. Y que bueno que por lo menos a alguien le guste mi fic y creo que este capitulo te va a gustar mucho n.n por que no va a pasar nada malo, eso creo o.o? jejejeje despreocúpate bueno nos vemos adiós y muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Suisho Haruka: Si con amenazas ¬¬ no mas, todavía me debes mi súper-reviews y ojala que una sábado leas mi fic aunque ni los sábados te veo ahora T.T, hace mucho que no hablamos así que conéctate el sábadoooooooo! Bueno espero leas mi fic pero si no, no, no mas

Bueno adiós n.n.

Marce-Liz: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rury-Kitsui: Holas n.n para que veas, ya seguí con el fic y leas y me dejes mas reviews O bueno si quieres no mas -.- y pues no podía seguir por unos problemitas de mi cabeza loka pero ya estoy mejor o peor? No se pero la cosa es que me dieron ganas de seguir además me aburrí de que me siguieran cateteando con cuando vas a seguir y cosas por el estilo . bueno espero que te guste este capitulo n.n Ja ne!

Lastlightangel: Holas o.o? yo no sabia que estaba leyendo mi fic pero me haces un gran honor aunque sabes siempre espere la continuación de tu fic pero nunca llego, ojala tengas tiempo para terminarlo por que estaba súper bueno y espero te guste este capitulo n.n

Adiós!

Ya me canse -.- me demoro un montón en los reviews pero bueno ahora vamos con lo mejor, lo que muchas de ustedes esperaban. SIIII! El sexto capitulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo 6: "La desconfianza de Hiei"

Kurama's POV

Después de lograr convencerlo de que yo solo quería ayudarlo y que viniera conmigo a casa no hubo mas intercambio de palabras, su cara era notablemente una cara confundida y eso me deprimía, Hiei me había dicho algo tan lindo hace tan poco y ya no lo recordaba pero yo me iba a encargar de que Hiei recuperar todo sus recuerdos, ahora la problemática era como convencía a mi mama para que Hiei se pudiera quedar conmigo en casa...

De pronto me di cuenta que Hiei ya no seguía caminando a mi lado y me voltee haber donde estaba y para mi sorpresa Hiei estaba parado al frente de una tienda de Helados y eso me hizo feliz por que a él lo atraían las cosas que el tanto quería antes de perder la memoria...

Hiei- Llame, pero no se inmuto

Hiei- Insiste acercándome a él y cuando ya estuve con él lo tome del hombro, haciendo que instintivamente se alejara de mí

Vamos Hiei, soy yo, Kurama- Dije tratando de inspirarle confianza sin buenos resultados

Hn- Dijo él acercándose todavía con desconfianza pero a mi no me importo y emprendimos de nuevo el camino a casa

Cuando ya estuvimos cerca de mi casa divise un auto desconocido afuera de mi casa y aunque me pareció extraño no le tome importancia por que prefería disfrutar de mi compañía.

Hiei's POV

Todavía no entiendo por que acepte venir con él, él me inspira confianza pero hay algo que no me gusta, algo que me hace alejarme, que será?. Por lo pronto deberé seguirlo pero... él va a tener que responder a mis preguntas...

Llegamos- Anuncio el chico sacando una cosa de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta de su casa, supongo. Mientras entrábamos varias personas iban saliendo y a los dos nos sorprendió

Mama?- Dijo Kurama a esa mujer sin comprender mucho

Ah hijo pensé que no alcanzaría a verte- Dijo ella muy sonriente

Que haces con todas esa maletas?-Dijo

Acuérdate que hoy me iba de viaje con tu hermano, no te acuerdas?-Dijo ella

Ah! Verdad, se me había olvidado por completo- Dijo ya comprendiendo la situación

Por que no vienes con nosotros, todavía puedes cambiar de opinión, shuichi-Dijo ella, pero por que lo llamo Shuichi, no que se llamaba Kurama? Es que él me estaba mintiendo, Yo debo salir de aquí, él es un mentiroso.

Hiei!- Grito el supuesto Kurama mientras yo me alejaba y después ya no le oí por que me encontraba muy lejos

Kurama's POV

Diablos! Hiei, de nuevo no!

Hijo, que le paso a tu amigo?-Dijo mirando sorprendida por donde Hiei se había ido

No se mamá, pero debo irme- Dije despidiéndome de mi mama

Sí- Dijo ella confundida

Adiós- Grite a lo lejos

Tengo que encontrara a Hiei y después de todo los que me había costado llegar hasta donde estaba, para que el se escapara, pero esta ves lo iba a encontrar por mi mismo, tardara lo que me tardara, yo le iba a demostrar que de verdad me importaba.

Pero lo primero era saber por que se escapo se suponía que confiaba en mi... OH eso era lo que yo pensaba y él estaba buscando el momento para escapar? No, no, noooo, ya sé el se puso nervioso con tanta gente, sí eso era-Dije con una risa nerviosa

Dos Horas después...

¿Dónde esta?-Dije parándome en un poste para descansar, pero mi descanso no pasa el minuto por que un poder espiritual muy extraño me hizo seguir con mi búsqueda, ya que me temí que pudieran andar tras Hiei.

No habrán pasado mas de quince minutos cuando volví a sentir la presencia, solamente que ahora mucho más cerca, cuando llegue a la esquina, me asome parea ver quien era y me encontré con un tipo muy raro, con una capa negra, su cara no se podía ver, debido a que me daba la espalda, pero aunque llevaba un sombrero su pelo rubio se alcanzaba a ver, y lo que mas me sorprendió es que estaba con... Hiei

No puede ser-Susurre mientras veía como Hiei le seguía

Mejor lo dejare así-Dije mientras volvía por donde venia

No vale la pena, de todas formas no confía en mi y no creo que le pase nada malo-Mentí como si no me importara

Ya en mi casa...

Por fin en mi casa-Dije sentándome en el sillón, aunque me hubiera gustado que Hiei estuviera a mi lado, no me iba a mentir sobre eso.

Soy un tonto- Dije sin saber que hacer- hasta ahora me dio cuenta de que no debí dejarlo irse, después de todo no se quien diablos era ese tipo y sinceramente no tenia muy buen aspecto- Dije mirándome en el vidrio de la mesa de centro- No se como confió mas en el que en mi.

En fin, nada puedo hacer, no se donde se lo llevo- Dije sin preocupación mientras subía a mi pieza- Que me pasa? –Dije preocupándome de nuevo- Por que a veces me importa y otras veces no?- Dije mientras tomaba una foto de Hiei que tenia entre unos cuadernos- No puedo dejarte escapar Hiei, no después de lo que me dijiste- Mientras caían unas lagrimas en la foto.

De la nada empezó a vibrar mi pecho y aunque al principio me asuste, luego me di cuenta que era mi celular y era Yusuke.

Tendrá noticias de Hiei?-Me pregunte contestando enseguida

Que tal Yusuke?-Dije- Hola Kurama-Dijo una voz que apenas si y era reconocible

Pasa algo?- pregunte preocupado

Mmmm... Hiei esta contigo?- Pregunto- Por que lo preguntas?

No me respondas con otra pregunta-Me pidió, con una voz algo molesta

Esta bn, Hiei no esta conmigo, por... - No alcance a terminar antes de que me colgara

Que le pasa- Dije mientras dejaba el aparato en su lugar- Abra visto a Hiei?- Me pregunte mientras me recostaba en mi cama- No lo creo- Volviendo mi atención en la fotografía. Aunque no duro mucho por que el timbre me hizo volver a la realidad

Apuesto a que es Yusuke- Dije bajando las escaleras y aproximándome abrir

Hola!- Dijo una figura pequeña a lo que yo abrí la puerta

Hiei!-Dije muy sorprendido

Hn-Dijo- Me alegra verte-Dije haciéndolo pasar- Pensé que no volverías

Si quieres me voy- Respondió algo enfadado

Sigues con el mismo carácter de siempre- Dije mientras sonreía

Hn-Dijo tratando de ocultar su cara que había tomado un color rojizo

Hiei- Dije acercándome a él

Que!-Dijo tratando de alejarse sin encontrar salida

Quieres algo?-Dije mientras volvía a mi puesto

Me da igual-Dijo parándose y asomándose por la ventana

Lo tomare como un sí-Dije dirigiéndome a la cocina

Hn-Dijo él sin importancia

Unos minutos después...

Aquí tengo algo para comer- Termine la frase sin muchas ganas al notar que no había nadie mas que yo en la casa

Hiei-Repetía una y otra ves mientras lo buscaba por la casa, sin resultado- Por que vienes y te vas?-Susurre mientras me iba a mi pieza de nuevo.

Hiei's POV

No puedo, Por que no puedo? Por que volví a su casa?-Dije buscaba a ese tipo de capa negra nuevamente- Después de todo ese tipo dijo que el siempre tuvo malas intenciones hacia mí- Ubicándolo en una esquina

Veo que té decidiste-Dijo

Hn. Pero, quien me asegura que tu me dices la verdad?-Interrogue

Pues nadie, es tu decisión seguirme-Dijo mientras se disponía a irse- Lo único que te puedo decir que si me sigues alguien que te quiere mucho será feliz

Esta bien, llévame con esa persona- Dije no muy convencido

Así se habla- dijo mientras comenzaba el viaje

Después de un rato...

Donde estamos-Dije algo confundido

Estamos en el Makai-Dijo el mientras nos acercábamos a un castillo

Pero si acabamos de estar en un bosque como llegamos aquí?-Interrogue algo impaciente

Todo a su debido tiempo-Dijo haciendo señas a unos guardias para que nos dejaran entrar

Cuando ya estuvimos adentro, me hizo esperar en una habitación mientras él entraba a otra. No paso mucho, cuando el volvió y me hizo pasar a mi a la habitación quedándose el afuera. La sala era algo oscura, con un poco de suerte logre divisar a alguien delante de mí

Hola Hiei-Dijo una voz femenina

Quien eres?-Pregunte esperando que ella me pudiera ayudar

No me recuerdas?-Dijo mientras la sala sé hacia más visible

Debería?-Dije sintiendo un dolor en el pecho

Pues si-Dijo sonriente

Podrías decirme por lo menos tu nombre-Pedí suplicante

Mukuro... –Dijo muy bajo, mientras yo trataba de recordarla hasta que ella me interrumpió

No te esfuerces Hiei, No pasara mucho para que me recuerdes- Dijo dándome la espalda

Hn-Dije

A mí me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, yo todo te lo responderé sin mentirte-Dijo recargando su voz en sin mentirte

Pues... –Dije pensando

No es necesario que me preguntes ahora, tomate tu tiempo-Dijo

Esta bien-Dije mientras salía de la habitación

Cuando salí de la habitación busque al tipo raro con la mirada, sin resultado. Que debo hacer ahora? Fue la primera pregunta que se me paso por la cabeza.

No sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia donde estábamos, quizás si explorar un poco encontraría algunas respuestas

Kurama's POV

Por que no me puedo concentrar?-Dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza encima de los cuadernos-Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-Dije ladeando la cabeza para encontrarme con la foto de Hiei- Por que? Porque?-Me levante y me dirigí al baño para refrescarme la cara y en eso suena el timbre- Hiei!-Grite mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, cuando ya estuve cerca y abrí la puerta mis ilusiones murieron...

Yusuke?-Dije algo sorprendido

Hola Kurama-Dijo con una cara no muy contenta

Pasa algo?-Haciéndolo pasar

Si, pasa algo muy malo-Dijo mirándome con severidad

Dime de una ves-Dije ansioso

Hiei esta en el Makai-Dijo rápido y claramente

Que?-Dije alterado

Como se te ocurre dejarlo solo-Dijo muy fuerte

Pero si el se escapo, no lo podía tener a la fuerza-Dije- Pero como se fue, dudo que recordara como irse, hasta dudo que recuerde que era el Makai.

Alguien se lo llevo- Dijo

Quien?-Pregunte

No se quien era pero era un tipo muy rara-Dijo

Y tu los viste cuando se fueron?-Esperando que la respuesta fuera no

Claro que los vi-Dijo el contento, como si hubiera hecho algo bueno

Entonces por que no lo evitaste-Dije enojado

Pues por que no alcance, además era tu trabajo cuidarlo no el mío

Ya te lo dije, el se escapo, no lo podía tener a la fuerza-Dije caminando de una lado a otro

Claro que podías, es mas, tenias que tenerlo a la fuerza

...-Suspire-La cosa es ver donde esta, no sacamos nada paleando

Y sabes donde esta?-Me pregunto

Podría ser-Dije

Donde?-pregunto ansioso

En el castillo de Mukuro-Respondí rápidamente

Entonces, no perdamos tiempo y vamonos-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Si, vamonos-Dije tomando mi chaqueta

En el Makai...

Como entraremos al castillo?-Pregunto Yusuke

Pues, quizás no sea necesario entrar en el castillo-Dije mirando al bosque que estaba junto al castillo

Tu crees que este ahí?-Pregunto no muy seguro

Es mejor que nada, no crees-Dije internándome en el bosque

Tienes razón-Siguiéndome

Después de caminar un rato dimos justo en el blanco, aunque estábamos lejos logramos divisar una puerta, y hay estaba el pequeño demonio de fuego...

Ahí esta-Grito Yusuke apuntándolo

Ya lo vi, pero no grites o nos escuchara-Dije tapándole la boca

No esa la idea-Dijo a lo que le destape la boca

No nos podemos confiar, después de todo esta aquí con Mukuro y ella podría a verle llenado la cabeza con puras mentiras-Dije

Yo creo que mas mentiras sobre ti-Sonrió

De que hablas?-Pregunte algo confundido

Espérame aquí si?-Dijo mientras se iba hacia el castillo

Esta bien-Dije molesto después de entender a que se refería

Cuando Yusuke estuvo con Hiei no le costo mucho entablar una conversación, pero yo quería saber de que hablaban así que me acerque un poco, sin buenos resultado, pero de repente Yusuke venia hacia mi de nuevo aunque ahora venia con el...

Y si se va de nuevo solo por que me ve?-Pensé- Mejor me escondo-Decidí poniéndome detrás de un árbol justo cuando Yusuke llegaba al lugar donde estaba

Kurama-Llamo aunque sin respuesta-Kurama-Insistió

A donde se fue?-Pregunto Hiei

Si supiera no lo estaría llamando-Dijo algo burlesco

Hn-Dijo enfadado

Ya lo tengo-Dijo sacando algo que no alcance a ver-Si Kurama esta escondió, con esto lo encontrare-Dijo marcando...

Mi celular!-Dije mientras lo buscaba-Va a llamar a mi celular-Dije desesperado, pero demasiado tarde, el aparato empezó a sonar

Allí esta-Dijo apuntando donde yo estaba

Esta bien-Dije saliendo de donde estaba

Por que te escondiste?-Pregunto Yusuke

Es que no quería que Hiei se volviera arrancar-Dije

No te preocupes, Hiei se va con nosotros-Dijo alegremente Yusuke

En serio?-Pregunto el

Si!-Dijo mientras le miraba

Y si no quiero?-pregunto Hiei

Tu te la pierdes-Dijo mirándome raro

Oye!-Grite-No digas estupideces-Entendiendo a que se refería

Jajajajajaja-Rió Yusuke-No te enojes Kurama

Tu y tu cabeza-Dije

Bueno Hiei, que dices, te vienes con nosotros o no?-Pregunto Yusuke

Pero... ella... dijo...-No termino

Quien?-Pregunto Yusuke

Mukuro te dijo algo sobre nosotros, Hiei?-pregunte y el solo se limito asentir

No le creas-Dijo Yusuke dándole una palmada en la espalda

Oye!-Gruño Hiei

Lo siento-Dijo Yusuke

Ella esta en la misma posición que nosotros, no tienes por que creerle a ella-Dije inspirando confianza que obviamente no llego a Hiei

Ah entonces tengo que creerte a ti?-Dijo Irónicamente

Yo no he dicho eso, yo no se que te dije o hice para que no confíes en mi pero no quiero que me tomes como tu enemigo, yo quiero ayudarte y quiero que me des una oportunidad-Dije

Saben, ya se esta haciendo tarde, por que no volvemos al Ningenkai mejor-Propuso Yusuke

Por mi esta bien-Dije mirando a Hiei-Tu que opinas

Hn-Dijo Hiei

Genial-Dije muy contento mientras volvíamos a casa

Cerca de casa...

Bueno creo que yo debo irme por otro lado-Dijo Yusuke-Nos vemos dijo mientras se iba por otro lado

Se supone que me tengo que ir contigo-Interrogo Hiei

Si, aunque si quieres puedes irte con Yusuke-Dije mostrando indiferencia y siguiendo hacia mi casa

Oye!-Grito Hiei

Que pasa?-Voltee a verlo

Espérame-Dijo mientras me alcanzaba

Cuando ya llegamos a casa, Hiei parecía sentirse algo incomodo en casa...

Te pasa algo Hiei-Pregunte al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá

No-Respondió

Como quieras-Dije sentándome a su lado-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ya me estas preguntando algo-Dijo irónicamente

Hiei...-Dije

Esta bien, que quieres-Dijo empezando a molestarse

Por que en la mañana te arrancaste como si no confiaras en mi? Y ahora estas de nuevo conmigo?-Pregunte

Tengo que responder a eso-Pregunto mirándome

Pues si tu quieres-Dije

Por que pensé que me habías mentido-Dijo sin mayor problema

Mentirte? Por que?-Pregunte algo confundido

Por que esa mujer te llamo Shuichi y tu me habías dicho que te llamabas Kurama-Dijo tomando una de las galletas que le había ofrecido cuando llegamos

Pero...-Dije tratando de explicarle pero no me dejo seguir

No te molestes en explicármelo, Yusuke lo hizo-Dijo entre bostezos

Parece que alguien tiene sueño-Dije entre risas sin obtener respuestas

Si quieres, puedes dormir en mi habitación-Dije mostrándole las escaleras

Y tu donde dormirás?-Pregunto

En la habitación de mi Shiori o de Shuichi-Dije

Pero... -no le deje terminar-Así se llama mi hermano-Dije entendiendo el problema

Hn-Dijo sin importarle mucho

Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-Dije poniéndome de pie seguido por Hiei- Si quieres puedes irte a la habitación, yo ir hacer algo antes de irme a dormir

Como quieras-Dijo subiendo por las escaleras

Hiei's POV

Cuando entre a su habitación un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir como si la habitación fuera mía y empecé a recorrer toda la habitación mirando cada una de las cosas determinadamente hasta que llegue a su escritorio y entre los cuadernos pude rescatar una foto... mía?

Que hace una foto mía aquí?-Susurre-Pero bueno creo que será mejor esperar a mañana para salir de las dudas-Dije acomodándome en la cama de Kurama mientras el sueño me ganaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol y los gruñidos de mi estomago fueron los causantes de que mi sueños fuera interrumpido así que de apoco me fui incorporando y decidí buscar algo para calmar los molestos gruñidos, pero antes...

La foto-Dije tomándola y guardándola en mi pantalón y después dirigiéndome a la puerta. Cuando salí un olor exquisito se apodero de mi nariz y me condujo inconscientemente abajo

Bueno días-Dijo Kurama apareciendo de la nada y sacándome de mis pensamientos

Buenos días Kurama-Dije sin mucho interés

Te prepare desayuno-Dijo apuntando a la mesa

Hn-Dije mientras me dirigía allí

Y como dormiste anoche?-Pregunto sentándose junto a mi

Bien-Dije

Me alegro-Dijo con una extensa sonrisa

Kurama...-Dije buscando entre mis bolsillos

Dime-Dijo Kurama-Por que tienes esto tu?-Dije enseñándole la fotografía mía

La... foto...-Tartamudeo muy impresionado

Kurama...?-Le mire algo extrañado

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos y denle las gracias a Mi Yashichi ya que el hizo que el fic lo pudiera abrir y agradézcanle de ante mano a mi hermano que el fic no terminara en algo mas interesante, por que ya no soy capas de seguir con el capitulo -.- por su culpa, bueno espero que me dejen reviews aunque sean malo.

Ja ne!


	7. ¡Mentiroso!

Hola

De nuevo, aquí tamos pasando el tiempo en estas noches tan solitarias -.- veamos cuanto me demoro en terminar este capitulo, hoy día estamos a 4/6/05. Al final del fic pondré que día termine

Bueno ahora los reviews n.n:

Rury-Kitsui: Holas ninia que bueno que te guste, y si ya me dijiste por msn lo mucho que odias a Mukuro n.nU recordándolo que bueno que no me vas a pegar T.T y no pues lo de Kurama por la foto pues no es muy importante así que no te ilusiones muchísimo pues y bueno aquí tienes el fic en un plazo súper corto a mi juicio, disfrútalo n.n

Naru: Hola Naru no te preocupes por lo breve la intención es lo que cuenta y espero que te guste este capitulo por que lo hice con mucho cariño

Yukina Jaganshi: Konnichiwa! Que bueno que te guste el fic pero no me digas que te pida ayuda por que te la pedí y no me ayudaste ¬¬ y bueno ya estoy conforme con todo lo que te hice esperar n.n así que por fin continuo aunque no esperes el 8 capitulo muy luego ya?

Hirui no Shadow: Hola ninia, me alegra que me dejaras reviews y lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza pero no tenia tiempo, pero la espera valió la pena no? Jajaja por que te gusto mucho ne? Y pues creo que ahora si entiendo el por que no vas a escribir y aunque es una pena pero espero que soluciones pronto tus problemas y lo mismo va para ti, no se emocionen por lo de la foto era solo una excusa para poder terminar el capitulo anterior, bueno nos vemos y ojala te guste. Ja ne!

Bueno por fin acabe con esto, ahora vamos con el fic

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo 7: ¡Mentiroso!

Kurama's POV

"...La... foto..."- tartamudee muy impresionado

"¿Kurama...?"- me miro algo extrañado

"Ah si, la foto..."- pensando en que le iba a decir

"¿Por que tienes esta foto?"- me interrogo

"Este... es que, antes de que tu perdieras la memoria yo era tu mejor amigo y..."- seguí pensando-"¿Y...?"- impaciente por una respuesta -... Y... tu me la regalaste un día- mentí

"¿Enserió?"- dije sorprendido

"Sip"- dije contento por que sabia que por ahora el no recordaría si es verdad o no

"Bueno... voy a dar una vuelta"- dijo parándose de su silla

"Hiei..." - tomándole de una muñeca -"¿Qué?"- mirándome de mala gana

"Pues... Yo ahora tengo que salir también así que cuando vuelvas es probable que yo no este"- dije entregándole mis llaves-"Para que entres cuando llegues".

"Hn"- tomando su capa y saliendo de la casa

"Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya también"- pensé cuando termine de hacer la casa

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"¡Maya!"- grite asustado, cuando iba saliendo

"Lo siento Shuichi ¿Te asuste?"- pregunto preocupada

"¿No como crees?"- respondí con fastidio

"Ja, ja, ja. Tu y tus ironías Shuichi- dijo Maya

"Y dime Maya ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?"- pregunte mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta

"Tu tontito ¿Quien más?"- susurro a mi oído y me hizo saltar

"..."- guarde silencio

"¿Ibas saliendo?"- me pregunto

"No, solo salí a ver si era de día"- dije irónicamente

"Ja, ja que gracioso"- dijo tomándome del brazo

"¡Oye!"- proteste- Shuichi ¿Me vas a responder o no?

"Pues si, iba saliendo"- dije

"¿Y a donde vas?- pregunto curiosa

"Mmmm... por ahí"- dije sin saber que decir

"¿Te puedo acompañar?"- me pregunto ilusionada

"¿Que más da"- dije no muy convencido

Después de que caminamos un poco, ya se había esfumado mi primer objetivo, el que estaba antes de que apareciera Maya ya que con ella no podía ir a donde quería así que mejor iba a donde ella quisiera...

"Y bien Maya, ¿A donde quieres ir?"- pregunte

"¿Y ya no vamos a ir a donde tenias que ir?- pregunto

"No... ya no es importante así que dime a donde quieres ir- dije mirando a la chica

"Pues... en realidad me da igual a donde ir mientras vaya contigo"- dijo colgada de mi cuello -"Pues..."- Pensé –"Ya sé, vamos Shuichi"- dijo tirandome del brazo

"Ya voy"- dije tratando de no correr inútilmente –"Pero dime, ¿A donde vamos?- interrogue

"Al parque, ¿Te parece bien?"- pregunto

"Me da igual, Maya"- respondí despreocupado

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

Por que se habrá puesto tan nervioso cuando le pregunte sobre la foto? Y pensándolo mejor, me habrá dicho la verdad? No parecía muy convincente que digamos, pero bueno que se le puede hacer...

"Hola Hiei"- dijo una voz detrás de mí interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

"¿De nuevo tú?"- dije fastidiado

"¿Así recibes a alguien que te hizo un favor?"- dijo

"¿Y que favor me hiciste si se puede saber?- dije decidiendo la nueva dirección que tomaría

"Pues enseñarte como llegar a Mukuro"- dijo con firmeza

"¿Y debería agradecerte eso?- le mire.

"Si, después de todo..."- no le deje terminar por que me marche

"Ya veras que muy pronto estarás por esos lado..."- me grito

"Hn"- dije haciéndole una seña con la mano -"Es un fastidio, ese tipo siempre se me aparece cuando quiero estar solo- murmure

"Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar"- susurre poniendo mis manos en la cabeza – _**""Yo no quiero a otra persona, yo te quiero a ti""-** _resonó esa frase en mi cabeza tantas veces que me estaba volviendo loco, pero después de unos minutos paso -"Que extraño, ¿Qué será todo esto?"- me pregunte acercándome a la entrada de una parque

"Kurama..."-Susurre a la entrada del parque cuando vi a Kurama besar a una chica **_–""_****_Yo no quiero a otra persona, yo te quiero a ti""_**- empecé a escuchar en mi cabeza de nuevo

"¿¡Por que diablos no puedo recordarlo todo de una ves!"- grite poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza y haciendo que Kurama me escuchase.

"¡Hiei!"- llamo Kurama mientras yo desaparecía de la entrada sin ir muy lejos...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"¿Shuichi? ¿Estas bien?- interrogo Maya asustada cuando grite

"Si, pero Maya, debo irme"- dije parándome

"Pero... Shuichi"- dijo poniéndose muy triste

"Lo dejamos para otro día"- dije mientras corría hacia la salida.

Cuando estuve en la entrada, sin parar ni un momento doble en la dirección en que se había ido Hiei, no llegando muy lejos ya que choque con un Hiei aguardándome...

"¡Hiei!"- grite asustado

"¿A donde vas tan rápido?- dijo irónicamente

"Hiei, escúchame por favor"- dije suplicante

"Hn"- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

"Hiei..."- tratando de alcanzarlo

"¡Ahora no!"- sentencio

–"¿Y cuando entonces?- pregunte confundido

"A lo que lleguemos a tu casa"- fue la ultima palabra que se dijo en el transcurso a casa

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Cuando ya estuvimos allí, Hiei sé sentó en uno de los sillones y yo le seguí sentándome junto a él...

"Hiei... yo"- tartamudee

"No tienes por que darme explicación"- dijo fríamente

"Sabes..."- dijo pensativo -"Cuando té vi recordé algo"- dijo posando su vista en mi

"¿Y que recordaste?- interrogue emocionado

"¿No hay nada que me quieras decir, Kurama?- me pregunto

"¿Algo como que?"- dije confundido

"Pues, no sé"- dijo acercándose a mí

"Hiei..."- dije asustado

"Hn"- dijo alejándose de nuevo de mí

"Dime... que fue lo que recordaste, por favor"- suplique

"¿Y de que te sirve saber que recordé?- pregunto divertido

"Solo curiosidad"- desviando mi cara

"¿Curiosidad?"- Pregunto acercándose de nuevo

"Vamos Hiei, no sigas y dime de una ves que recordaste"- dije mirándole nuevamente

"¿Te gustaría que recordara algo en especial?"- me interrogo

"¿Algo como que?"- pregunte incrédulo

"No sé, dímelo tú"- Cruzándose de brazos

"Pues... si"- sollozando

"¿Y que es?- Pregunto acercándose mas

"Tu me dijiste..."- guarde silencio –"Tu me dijiste... que me querías"- dije finalmente

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Hiei

-"Hai"- asentí

"Creo recordar algo mas"- anuncio

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunte emocionado

"Que eres un mentiroso"- dijo tomando mi mentón

"¿Un mentiroso?"- le mire confundido

"Sí..."- uniendo sus labios con los míos

"...Hiei..."- susurre cuando se marchaba

"¿Hn?"- volteándose a verme

"¿Por que hiciste eso?"- dije tocando mis labios

"..."- sin responder se fue

"DIABLOS, DIABLOS Y MÁS DIABLOS"- Grite golpeando el sillón -"Hiei cree que soy un mentiroso"- dije sollozando sin dejar de golpear el sillón -"Hiei ya no que me quiere"- llorando -"Nunca debí decírselo, yo podía sobrevivir sin él y él era feliz sin mí, debí dejarlo recordar solo"- limpiando mis lagrimas y levantándome del sillón para irme a mi pieza -"El tiempo no quiere dar ya marcha atrás..."- dije lanzándome a mi cama –"... y se alejan esos días no volverán... nunca mas regresaran- dije llorando nuevamente

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"Es un mentiroso, como me va a querer, solo un idiota le creería"- murmure

"¿Hablando solo de nuevo Hiei?"- pregunto el ser extraño de capa –"Y bien Hiei, ¿Creo que vine en un momento oportuno no?- pregunto al no tener respuesta en la otra pregunta.

"Hn"- gruño cruzándose de brazos –"Me voy al Makai"- sentencio

"Me alegre, ¿Qué te llevo a esta decisión?- Pregunto posando su mano en mi hombro

"¡No me toques!"- Grite tirando su mano lejos de mi –"Y me voy por que ya me apeste de tanta gente"- respondí

"Ya veo, muy bien, entonces vámonos"- dijo empezando a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Bueno ya llegamos"- dijo parándose afuera del castillo

"Ya lo note"- dije con sarcasmo

"La Señora Mukuro te espera"- dijo mirándome

"Hn, voy a verla"- dije entrando al gran castillo –"¿Qué querrá ahora?"- pensé

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Me alegra que llegaras Hiei"- dijo volteándose a verme

"A mí también me alegra estar de vuelta"-

"¿Y comprobaste lo que querías?- dijo acercándose

"Hn"- mirando al piso

"Parece que te dio un poco de pena ver la realidad"- Dijo juntando su frente con la mía

"Recordé algo"- dije cambiando el tema

"¿Qué cosa?"- Pregunto sin separarse de mi

"No, olvídalo no tiene importancia"- separándome de ella

"Todo sirve Hiei, todo sirve ¿O acaso no me quieres decir?"- volviendo a su puesto

"No es eso..."- Me interrumpió

"Si no me quieres decir, no te voy a obligar"- sentándose en su silla –"Y bien, ¿Pretendes quedarte esta noche?- pregunto tomando sus papeles de nuevo

-"No tengo nada que hacer allá"- dije

"Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta"- dijo –"Yo te pregunte si te ibas a quedar"-

"Me voy a quedar aquí"- acercándome a la puerta

"Nos veremos Hiei"- dijo sin mirar

"Hn..."- Saliendo de allí

**_""Tu me dijiste... que me querías""_**- recordé sin quererlo –"¿Será verdad que le dije eso?- pensé –"Y aunque fuera verdad... no tendría por que importarle... para eso tiene a esa otra"- dije de mala gana

"Celoso Hiei"- pregunto divertido

"No seas idiota"- empezando a irritarme –"Como se te ocurre que voy a estar celoso yo"-

"Se nota que no has cambiado nada"- soltando una carcajada

"Deja de decir estupideces quieres"- rugí

"Que miedo Hiei"- dijo mientras se marchaba –"Nos vemos después, tengo cosas que hacer"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"¡Vamos Kurama! No te pongas así"- dijo tratando de que me sentara en la cama

"Déjame Yusuke, no tengo ganas, no vale la pena- escondiendo mi cabeza en el cojín

"Claro que vale la pena, además Hiei puede volver en cualquier momento- dijo sentándome por fin en la cama

"Yusuke... no va a volver... debe estar feliz donde quiera que este- tirandome en la cama de nuevo

"Perdiste la batalla, pero no la guerra..."- sentándose en la esquina de la cama

"Hiei no me quiere..."- repetí inconscientemente una y otra ves

"¡Kurama! Me vas a sacar de quicio ¿sabes?"- regaño

"Hiei no me creyó... por que me vio con Maya..."-

"Eso explica algunas cosas"- dijo parándose

"¿Tú sabes donde puede estar?- pregunté sentándome en la cama

"Yo no lo creo, yo lo sé..."-

"¿Dónde esta?- pregunté

"¿Lo va a ir a buscar?- pregunto paseándose por la pieza

"Mmmm... no..."- dijo tristemente

"Entonces no te digo"- dijo burlándose

"¡Yusuke...! Por favor"- rogué

"Esta bien, cuando fuimos por él, él accedió fácilmente por que él quería comprobar algo que le dijo Mukuro, así que..."- interrumpí

"¡¡Mukuro! ¡¡No!"- arrodillándome –"Esa bruja me lo va a quitar"-

"No, claro que no, aunque él se encariñe con Mukuro, algún día tendrá que recordar que te quiere a ti- comento cada ves menos convencido de lo que el mismo decía

"Gracias Yusuke por tu ayuda"- mire molesto

"Lo que trato de decir es que Hiei te quiere a ti y no a ella"- dijo Yusuke

"Pero el no lo recuerda..."- susurre

"¿Qué dijiste?"- pregunto confundido

"Nada... Yusuke... quiero dar una vuelta"- parándome

"Sí, yo me tenia que ir de todas formas- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta

"Gracias por todo"- dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras

"No ayude mucho de todas formas"- dijo con una gran sonrisa –"¡Ah! Una cosa, sin hacer locuras"- dijo saliendo de la casa

"No lo haré"- dije cuando tomamos caminos distintos –"Quizás mas adelante si"- susurre

"¡Oye! Te escuche"- me grito a lo lejos –"No te atrevas, escuchaste"-

"No te preocupes estaré bien"- le grite

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Mukuro's POV

"Me mando a llamar señora Mukuro"- dijo el ser extraño entrando

"Si, pasa, pasa"- dijo dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

"¿En que la puedo ayudar?"- acercándose a mi mesa

"Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor"- dije parándome

"¿Qué clase de favor?"- pregunto ansioso

"Uno muy fácil y que te agradara mucho"- dije paseándome por la habitación

"¿A quien quiere que mate?"- pregunto astutamente

"A él"- dije apuntando a la pantalla del fondo de mi habitación

"No hay problema, cuente conmigo"- dijo feliz por su nueva misión –"Con su permiso me retiro señora Mukuro"- haciendo una leve reverencia

"Estaré esperando el cuerpo aquí con muchas ansias, así que no te tardes"- dije volviendo a mi asiento

"Sí señora, lo haré lo antes posible"- dirigiéndose a la puerta

"No te olvides de avisar antes de que te vayas al Ningenkai"- dije sin mirarle

"Si señora"- dijo retirándose

CONTINUARA...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Por fin termine -.- después de una larga semana en cama pude levantarme a terminar, se suponía que iba a publicar la semana pasada pero por despecho a algunas personas no lo puede hacer jajajaja. Bueno hoy estamos a 18/6/5. Creo que igual me demore un poco n.nU pero yo no tuve la culpa, la tuvo la gripe, por culpa de la gripe me perdí también 4 capítulos de Yu Yu Hakusho T.T No es justo Llorando y justo eran capítulos que no había visto. Bueno no olviden dejarme reviews o me pondré muy triste, y les aviso que el próximo capitulo ya esta listo pero no lo publicare todavía XD jajajajaja, también les aviso que es el ultimo capitulo del fic **_supongo_** Bueno espero le gustara este capitulo y recuerden, los reviews ¬¬ Por favor!


	8. ¿Owari?

Hola

¿Cómo están? Yo mas o menos, bien por que por fin terminare con este fic n.nU y mal por que es la tercera ves que tengo que empezar a escribirlo por culpa de esta cosa que lo borra ¬¬.

Bueno este ultimo capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a todos los que leyeron mi fic n.n

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Capitulo 8: ¡Owari!

Hiei's POV

"Buen día Hiei"- dijo el ser extraño entrando a mi habitación

"¿Que haces tú aquí?" pregunte molesto

"Amanecimos de malas parece"- dijo caminando a la salida

"¿Para que viniste?- pregunte aún más molesto

"La señora Mukuro necesita hablar contigo"- dijo retirándose

"Hn"- gruñí –"¿Qué querrá ahora?"- me pregunté, dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba

"¿Qué quieres Mukuro?"- pregunte una ves adentro

"Pues veras, tengo algo que ofrecerte"- dijo –"Hoono ira a cierto lugar donde yo solí mandarte a ti y creo que té haría bien que fueras, para ver si recuerdas algo ¿no crees?- dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima ni un minuto

"Hn iré, pero si me aburre me iré de hay"- advertí

"Como quieras Hiei"- dijo Mukuro despreocupadamente –"Es mejor que te vayas, Hoono ya esta por irse"- me advirtió

"Hn"- dije saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndome a la mía

"¿Me acompañaras Hiei?- pregunto el ser extraño que se encontraba afuera de mi habitación

"Hn"- le gruñí

"Muy bien, es mejor que nos vayamos, esto toma bastante tiempo"- dijo saliendo del castillo

"..."- suspire –"Este será un largo día"- pensé

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"¡Kurama! ¡Despierta!"- dijo Youko

"¿Ah?"- pregunte medio dormido

"¡Levántate Shuichi! Hoy se terminaban tus vacaciones"- dijo divertido

"¡Rayos! Lo olvide por completo"- dije levantándome calmadamente –"Creo que será mejor que no vaya hoy"- dije mirándome al espejo

"A nadie le gustaría salir con es cara Shuichi"- dijo riéndose

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?"- pregunte bajando las escaleras

"Nop"- dijo Youko

"No puede ser"- dije abriendo el refrigerador –"No queda nada"- dije triste –"Y yo tengo mucha hambre"-

"Pobre de ti Shuichi"- dijo riendo –"Se te olvido por que estas demasiado ocupado pensando en cierto Demonio de fuego"- dijo pícaramente

"Hiei... ¿Qué estará haciendo?"- Me pregunte subiendo las escaleras

"Le preguntas a la persona equivocada Shuichi"- dijo Youko

"De todas formas no te preguntaba a ti"- dije vistiéndome

"¿Piensas salir?"- pregunto curioso

"Por supuesto, voy de compras, tengo mucha hambre"- dije terminando de vestirme

"Ah"- dijo Youko desinteresado

"Sabia que no te agradaría la idea"- dije con una sonrisa –"Pero bueno, vámonos"- dije saliendo de la casa

"¿Qué harías si te toparas en este mismo momento con Hiei?"- interrogo Yoko

"Eso no va a pasar"- dije tratando de evitar la pregunta

"Pero es una suposición"- dijo molesto

"Pero no pasara"- dije pensando en una posible respuesta

"Pero yo no te estoy preguntando si pasara o no, yo te estoy preguntando que harías"- dijo ya algo mas que molesto

"Pues... no se depende como me reciba Hiei también, ¿no lo crees?"- respondí

"De todas formas no respondiste la pregunta"- reclamo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"Aquí no recordare nada"- dije aburrido

"Si quieres puedes irte, lo que es yo tengo para rato"- dijo Hoono

"Hn, mejor me voy"- decidí

"Que te vaya bien en el Ningenkai"- dijo sonriéndome, algo que a mí me desagrado

"Hn"- gruñí –"¿Cómo sabe que iré al Ningenkai?- pensé –"¿Tan obvio soy?. Pero bueno mejor me voy o se me hará tarde"- me dije partiendo al Ningenkai

"El estar aquí tampoco me ayuda mucho"- me dije una ves en el Ningenkai –"¿Después de todo para que quiero recuperar la memoria?"- me pregunte –"Ya sé todo lo que tenia que saber ¿o no?- pensé caminando sin un rumbo fijo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"Llevas mas de una hora hablando, ¿No té cansas?"- pregunte

"Pues no, no me canso o si no, no hablaría mas de una hora, ¿No cree?- dijo Youko –"Oye una pregunta, ¿Para donde vamos?- me pregunto

"A casa, ¿Por qué?" pregunte extrañado

"Si fueras a casa habrías doblado hace dos calles atrás"- comento

"Si tienes razón, todo por tu culpa"- dije dando la vuelta –"Si no me hubieras conversado no me hubiera pasado"-

"Pero si supieras llegar a tú casa, nada de esto hubiera pasado"- dijo riéndose

"Ya deja de reírte"- exigí –"No ves que... ¡¡auch!"- dije cayendo al suelo –"Lo siento"- me disculpe abriendo los ojos después de la caída

"Kurama"- dijo

"Hiei..."- dije impresionado –"Pensé que no te vería más"- dije parándome

"¿No que no pasaría?"- dijo Youko

"Yo pensé lo mismo"- dijo fríamente Hiei

"Hiei... yo"- trate de hablar –"Yo sé que no me crees, pero no me trates así, por favor" dije cambiando mi semblante feliz inmediatamente

"¿Y como quieres que trate a un mentiroso como tú?"- dijo mirándome duramente –"Yo en el fondo quería y confiaba en ti, pero me mentiste..."- interrumpí

"Sabes, tienes toda la razón Hiei, soy un mentiroso, ¿Sabes por que?- dije sollozando

"¿Por qué?"- dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Shuichi no lo hagas, sé lo que piensas y no es una buena idea, no ganaras nada haciendo esto"- me pidió Youko

"Youko, vete"- rogué, y él se fue

"Te estoy esperando"- dijo Hiei

"Yo lo único que quería hacer... era jugar contigo... usarte... nada mas, después de todo tengo una novia muy linda..."- dije fríamente

"Entonces ahora no veo problema para decirte mentiroso y para hacer esto ¿no?"- golpeándome en la cara y dejándome en el piso nuevamente

"Hiei..."- dije sobándome la cara

"Aunque en el fondo confiaba en ti, siempre hubo algo que me decía que no eras fiar"- agachándose al frente mío

"El día que recuerdes, no creo que pienses así"- dije aguantando las lagrimas

"Ahora no me importa recuperar la memoria, ¿Sabes?"- dijo dejándome solo en el piso

"Hiei..."- susurre soltando unas lagrimas

"Adiós"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano sin siquiera voltearse a verme

"Adiós para siempre"- grite

"Hn"- gruño a lo lejos

"No sé por que siento que no le veré nunca más así"- me dije levantándome –"Creo que hice lo mejor, así podrá ser feliz con Mukuro, yo no me interpondré, que sea feliz con los que no le quieren..."- pensé –"... Pero... yo le quiero todavía, ¿Qué hago yo para sacármelo de la cabeza?..." me cuestione

–"Este no es el momento Shuichi Minamino, es por tu bien"- me regañe –"Es tan dificil dejar de pensar en él, después de todo me hice adicto a Hiei"- me dije marchándome a casa

"Por fin en casa"- dije entrando con una sonrisa tratando inútilmente de que las lagrimas no salieran –"Todo esto se esta volviendo una pesadilla"- dije tirandome en mi cama –"¿Que hago ahora que no queda nada mas que las ganas de llorar?- dije sin poder parar de llorar

"Que patético, ¿Él Gran Shuichi Minamino hablando solo?"- oí en mi cabeza

"Soy un pobre idiota que no dejar de pensar en él, Yoko"- dije incorporándome en la cama

"Shuichi, yo estoy en las mismas que tú, después de todo él solía querernos a los dos"-comento

"Solía..."- pronuncie apenas

"Ya no te preocupes Shuichi, no mucho durara este sufrimiento"- dijo Youko

"¿Es por eso que le dije eso a Hiei?"- interrogue

"Podría ser, nuestro momento se acerca y nosotros a su encuentro debemos ir"-

"Sí..."- dije inconscientemente

"Por ahora, debes dormir"- dijo Youko

"Hn"- dije mientras el sueño me ganaba

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"**_"Tengo una novia muy linda""_**- recordé arrugando un papel importante de Mukuro

"Y bien Hiei, ¿Has recordado algo?"- preguntó entrando a la habitación

"Cosas muy leves, que no ayudan mucho, pero eso ya no me importa, ya no quiero recordar"- dije

"Pero hay cosas que debes recordar"- dijo quitándome el papel que arrugué

"¿Cómo que?"- pregunte curioso

"Pues..."- dijo pensativa –"Como quieres que sepa eso"- dijo ya en su silla

"¿Entonces por que dices que debo recordad algunas cosas?" interrogué

"Disculpe señora Mukuro"- dijo el ser extraño entrando

"¿Qué quieres Hoono?"- interrogo Mukuro

"Vengo avisarle que me dirijo al Ningenkai como usted lo pidió"- dijo

"Excelente"- dijo contenta –"Aunque es mejor que te marches por la mañana"- dijo Mukuro

"Como usted quiera señora"- dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

"¿Qué favor le pediste?- interrogué

"No seas curioso, ya lo sabrás. Por lo pronto será mejor que te vayas a descansar, Hiei, mañana será un largo día"- dijo con un tono de voz muy raro en ella

"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunte dirigiéndome a salida

"Todo a su debido tiempo pequeño Youkai"- dijo feliz (N/A: ¿Feliz ella? O.o?)

"Bueno me voy"- dije saliendo –"Me siento cansado, creo que si me iré a dormir"- dije bostezando

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"¡¡¡SHUICHI!"- oí

"¿Qué?"- dije despertándome

"¿No tienes que ir al Instituto?"- pregunto molesto

"No hoy no"- dije tratando de dormir de nuevo

"No mientas"- grito Youko

"No me grites"- regañé

"Entonces levántate"- dijo Youko –"Es raro que TÚ no quieras ir al Instituto"- dijo

"No me siento bien"- dije

"¿Qué té pasa?"- pregunto preocupado –"¿Te duele algo?"-

"No, no me duele nada, solo no tengo ánimos"- dije levantándome –"Pero solo para que tú te calles iré"- dije entrando al baño

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me callare?"- pregunto desafiante

"¿Quieres apostar?"- pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta –"Siempre me deja hablando solo"- murmuré

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"¡Mukuro!"- llame entrando en su habitación

"Buen día Hiei"- dijo ella –"¿Tan temprano por aquí?"- pregunto

"Mukuro, ¿Dónde esta Yukina?"- pregunte sin vacilar

"Pues al parecer hace unos días regreso a la ciudad, esta en el templo de Genkai, a las afueras de la ciudad"- dijo sin importancia –"¿La iras a ver?"- pregunto

"Pues..."- dije indeciso –"No lo creo"- dije finalmente

"¿Por qué no?"- dijo confundida

"¿Por qué no quiero?- dije de mala gana

"Cómo quieras Hiei, después de todo es una buena decisión..."- dijo mirándome –"... No creo que te quieras topara con Kurama allí"- dijo desafiante

"Hn"- gruñí mirando a otro lado

"¡Oye!"- llamo Mukuro –"¿Recordaste algo mas?"- pregunto

"No"- dije con indiferencia

"Bueno Hiei, debo irme un momento"- dijo dejándome solo en su habitación

"..."- suspiré al momento que sentí la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación –"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunté fastidiado

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo"- respondió el ser extraño

"Hn"- gruñí

"De todas formas venia avisarle a Mukuro que me voy al Ningenkai, cuando regrese avísale quieres"- me dijo

"¡Oye!"- llame antes que se fuera

"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto volteándose a verme

"Mmmm..."- dudé un momento –"¿Qué favor te pidió Mukuro?"- pregunte finalmente

"Pensé que lo sabias"- dijo sorprendido –"Pero bueno, lo que Mukuro me pidió fue que..."- fue interrumpido

"Cierra la boca Hoono"- se escucho desde la puerta

"Pero señora..."- pronuncio confundido

"Vete al Ningenkai de una ves "- ordenó mientras el ser se iba

"¿Por qué no puedo saber?-" pregunte de mala gana

"No recuerdo a verte dicho que no podías saber"- dijo acercándose a mi –"Es solo que yo te lo quiero decir"- dijo cada ves mas cerca

"Entonces dímelo de una ves"- exigí alejándome de ella

"Es que a mi no me gusta que me mientan..."- dijo caminando a su silla –"... Y tampoco a la gente que me rodea..."-

"Dime de una maldita ves"- dije molesto

"¡Pues le dije que acabara con Kurama!"- grito enojada

"..."- guarde silencio, entrando en un transe

"¿Contento?" escuche a lo lejos –"**_Yo no quiero a otra persona..._**"- escuche también –"¿Hiei?"- sin saber que era de verdad y que no

"Hiei"- grito alguien –"¿Te encuentras bien?"- escuche por ultima ves sin saber nada mas

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"Por fin"- dije saliendo del instituto

"Ja-ja Ja-ja-" escuche en mi cabeza

"¿Tú de nuevo?"- pregunte desanimado –"No tengo ganas de pelear"

"No vengo a eso"- dijo Yoko –"Solo vine a ver que planes tenias para esta tarde"- dijo tristemente

"Pues... pensaba ir a ver a Yukina, hace unos días volvió a la ciudad y me gustaría saber como esta, ya que se fue muy enferma"- respondí al Youko

"¡Ah!"- dijo desinteresadamente

"¿Te pasa algo?"- pregunte preocupado

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- interrogó

"Por que esta como desanimado..."- dije pensativamente –"... Y tu no sueles ser así"

"Es una lastima..."- pronuncio el Youko

"¿Una lastima que cosa?"- pregunte curioso

"Nada olvídalo"- dijo sin ánimos

"Como quieras"- dije partiendo rumbo al templo de Genkai

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"Kurama"- dije despertándome

"Hasta que despiertas"- dijo con sarcasmo

"¿Que me paso?"- pregunte con una mano en la cabeza

"Pues cuando estaba en mi habitación, te desmayaste"- dijo Mukuro

"Tu Habitación..."- pronuncie mientras un dolor muy fuerte aparecía mi cabeza –"Kurama..."- dije recordando lo que Mukuro me había dicho

"Al parecer todos tus recuerdos volvieron"- dijo Mukuro sin mucho interés

"Voy por Kurama"- dije levantándome de mi cama

"Hiei..."- dijo Mukuro –"... Aunque quieras salvar a Kurama, ya es muy tarde..."- interrumpí

"Cierra la boca, Hoono no le va a poner una mano encima a Kurama"- dije dando un portazo a la puerta al salir

"Mis recuerdos todavía no son del todo claros"- me dije –"Pero si estoy seguro de algo..."- pensé –"... Y ese algo es Kurama"- dije

"Hiei"- llamo Mukuro poniendo su mano en mi hombre

"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunté en forma seria

"¿Tu crees que yo dejare que te vayas así como así?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos –"Después de todo Kurama te mintió, debes odiarlo, no quererlo"

"No es verdad..."- dije no muy seguro –"Yo recuerdo muy bien todo y se que lo que me dijo el otro día no fue verdad"-

"¿También lo de su novia?"- pregunto con una clara sonrisa de victoria

"Pues... eso..."- dije pensando en que responderle –"**_Tengo una novia muy linda_**"- recordé

"Ves el te mintió"- dijo Mukuro

"No tengo tiempo"- gruñí para que me dejara pasar

"No te enojes Hiei, solo quiero que te des cuenta que es un mentiroso"- dijo tratando de calmarme

"**_Por que tienes que ser tan perfecto..._**"- escuche en mi cabeza esa y otras frases como esa –"...**_Tan paciente, Tan confiable, Tan lindo_**..."- escuche por ultimo antes de sacudir mi cabeza -"Déjame pasar Mukuro"- dije sacando mi Katana dispuesto a usarla

"No serias capas"- dijo confiada

"No quiero hacerte daño"- dije guardándola y pasando por el lado de Mukuro

"De todas formas ya es muy tarde"- dijo siguiéndome con la mirada –"Y cuando te des cuenta volverás"-

"Si vuelvo será para arreglar cuentas, nada mas"- dije desapareciendo de su vista

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"Shuichi"- llamo Youko

"Ya lo sé"- dije todavía sin rumbo por el bosque

"¿No se suponía que íbamos a ver a Yukina?"- pregunto confundido

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, se suponía"- respondí

"¿Buscas algo en especial?"- pregunto al verme buscar algo con la mirada

"¿Sientes eso?"- pregunté

"Esa presencia..."- dijo Youko –"Es la misma que sentí el día que buscabas a Hiei"

"¿Qué?"- pregunte

"Cuándo encontraste a Hiei, esa era la presencia que estaba mas cerca en ese momento"- dijo pensativo

"Pero..."- pronuncio Youko –"¿Qué buscas aquí?"

"Mmmm..."- dije recordando lo que hable con Youko la noche anterior

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Que patético, ¿Él Gran Shuichi Minamino hablando solo?"- oí en mi cabeza

"Soy un pobre idiota que no dejar de pensar en él, Youko"- dije incorporándome en la cama

"Shuichi, yo estoy en las mismas que tú, después de todo él solía querernos a los dos"-comentó

"Solía..."- pronuncié apenas

"Ya no te preocupes Shuichi, no mucho durara este sufrimiento"- dijo Youko

"¿Es por eso que le dije eso a Hiei?"- interrogue

"Podría ser, nuestro momento se acerca y nosotros a su encuentro debemos ir"-

"Sí..."- dije inconscientemente

"Por ahora, debes dormir"- dijo Youko

"Hn"- dije mientras el sueño me ganaba

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Fin Flash Back- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Nada Youko"- respondí volviendo de mis pensamientos

"Hn"- dijo no muy convencido –"Oye, ¿Esa presencia esta muy cerca de aquí no lo crees?"

"Esta bien"- dije tristemente

"..."- suspiro Youko al entender la razón del por que estaba aquí

"¿Crees que pueda ver a Hiei una ves mas?"- pregunte tratando de ocultar mi cara triste

"No lo se Shuichi, aunque me gustaría poder decirte que si"- dijo el Youko también triste

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"No siento la presencia de Kurama"- me dije enojado –"Soy un estúpido"- me regañe –"¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?- dije llegando a la casa de Kurama –"Diablos aquí tampoco esta"- murmuré asustado –"... **_al parecer hace unos días regreso a la ciudad, esta en el templo de Genkai, a las afueras de la ciudad_**"- recordé lo que Mukuro me había dicho de Yukina y me dirigí ahí –"Espero que este ahí"- suplique corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Rayos y mas RAYOS"- grite desde unos metros del templo –"Tampoco esta aquí"- me dije –"¿Dónde estas Kurama?"- pregunte a la nada mientras me internaba en el bosque junto al templo –"Kurama..."- murmuraba mientras recordaba viejos tiempo –"Hay esta"- grite después de unos minutos mirando fijamente a la nada –"Hoono... esta por allá"- dije empezando a correr en la misma dirección en la que iba antes

"¡AAAAHHHH!"- escuche un grito de una voz conocida que destrozo mis tímpanos

"¡¡Kurama!"- grite sacando mi Katana y corriendo mas rápido –"Kurama..." dije sin poder moverme al encontrarme con aquella escena

"Hasta que llegas Hiei"- dijo Hoono terminando con su trabajo y lanzando a Kurama al suelo –"Pensé que llegarías antes pero al parecer no era tan importante"- dijo mirando a Kurama

"Infeliz"- grite atacándolo –"Te voy a matar"- sentencie

"¿Igual como yo lo hice con Kurama?"- pregunto divertido esquivando mis ataques apenas

"Hai"- dije dando un golpe certero en el estomago del ser extraño

"Hiei..."- dijo apenas cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca

"Esa es por Kurama"- dije –"Y este es por mi"- dije cortándolo en dos

"¿Hiei?"- llamo desde el suelo Kurama

"Kurama..."- dije corriendo hasta el –"Lo siento..."- dije acomodando a Kurama entre mis brazos –"Kurama, yo nunca quise..."- me interrumpió

"Tú no pero yo si"- dijo a duras penas –"Yo no quería seguir así, sabiendo que tu no me querías recordarme"- dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

"Eres un tonto"- dije enfadado

"Lo siento"- dijo estrechando sus ojos

"No Kurama..." dije poniendo un dedo en los labio de Kurama –"No tienes por que disculparte..."

"Si tengo, yo te mentí, te dije q..."- no pude terminar por que la sangre empezó a salir de su boca

"Ya se que eso es mentira... después de todo ya recuperé la memoria"- dije regalándole un sonrisa a Kurama

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kurama's POV

"Hiei..."- tartamudeé –"Me alegro que me recordaras"- dije también dándole una sonrisa

"Ahora si nos podemos ir felices"- escuche en mi cabeza

"Hai"- dije tristemente –"Solo dame unos segundos"- dije a Youko mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se apagaba

"Dile que le extrañare"- dijo Youko por ultimo

"Hn"- dije antes de volver con Hiei

"¡Kurama!"- dijo preocupado al ver que por unos momentos yo no me encontraba presente

"Aquí estoy"- dije a Hiei –"Youko te extrañara mucho, me mando a decir"- dije tosiendo

"No seas Idiota"- regaño molesto –"Tu no te vas a morir"- dijo mirándome severamente

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"- dije acurrucándome en Hiei

"Kurama..."- dijo mientras unas lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos

"No llores..." dije contento –"Yo estoy feliz y tu debes estar igual" dije tosiendo

"Pero..."- no le deje terminar uniendo mis labios con los de el

"Ya es hora Shuichi"- dijo Youko apareciendo nuevamente en mi mente

"Si, ya estoy listo"- suspiré –"Dame un segundo"

"Bien Hiei..."- dije mientras me alejaba a duras penas de Hiei y pe apoyaba en un árbol

"Kurama..."- dijo acercándose a mi –"No te vayas..."- rogó

"Busca a alguien que te quiera..." dije tosiendo mientras el negaba con la cabeza

"Yo no quiero a otra persona... yo te quiero a ti" repetí las mismas palabra que el me dijo cuando le pedí lo mismo

"Je-je me alegra escuchar eso"- dije mientras Hiei volvía a unir nuestros labios

"Te... Amo... mucho"- dije mientras sentía como mi corazón dejaba de latir

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Hiei's POV

"Yo... también te quiero..."- dije aun sabiendo que el no escucharía y dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por mi cara

"Es hora"- dije tomando el cuerpo de Kurama entre mis brazos –"Alguien me tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones"- me dije mirando el cuerpo de Hoono y luego el de Kurama.

FIN!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

NO lo puedo creer! TERMINE! SI! Eso creo jejejejeje ojala me dejen reviews -.- me costo mucho darle final y no me maten por el final, yo se que le había prometido uno lindo pero yo no soy buena para eso No se que me hace pensar que para estos si Bueno Arigato a todos los que leyeron el fic n.n

Sayonara..!


End file.
